Lychee Boy
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: AU. Malcolm's dad and Reese's mom are getting married! Malcolm doesn't think he will be able to get along with Reese. Reese/Malcolm slash. Underage sex.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ _I know this is really long and I'm annoying but I wanna explain some things about his fiction.  
_**1)** This is an AU (alternate universe). Reese and Malcolm are step brothers. Even though I dislike when authors make incest couples into unrelated people for moral purposes, I did it only for entertainment purposes. **2)** If you have familiarized yourself with my other fics, you probably know that I love porny fics. But (for the first time) this story will be rated M for porn in later chapters. Gotta wine and dine em' first, ya know? But **this is a slash story between Reese/Malcolm** **3)** This story was not inspired by, but has some aspects of the manga 'Marmalade Boy' and movie 'Step-Brothers', which I both love. **4) **This chapter is an intro. And I'll…I mean Malcolm, will explain the circumstances.**  
**I hope you like it ＼（^O^）／

* * *

All this fucked up shit started approximately a month ago. Yeah I cussed; I said 'fucked' and 'shit' but in my situation it's perfectly reasonable!  
I mean I have it bad! Horrible! And it all began when I was five.  
I had the perfect life until I was five. Ok, I don't remember much about when I was five, but I'm almost positive it must have been perfect!  
See I had this perfect family: my dad, my mom and me. But my mom got sick and passed away when I had just turned the ripe age of five.  
Things weren't so bad after that. Sure, it was my dad and me, in the house that was too big for us, but everything was okay.

But now everything is rotten. Let me tell you why-my dad is getting married! To a total crazy control freak of a woman!  
And like that wasn't bad enough, that means she's going to be moving in into this house, with us!  
But wait, it gets worse: her son is also coming to live with us! I know! I hate it, it's like my dad wants me to be miserable!

But I guess I should start at the beginning:  
I never stopped to think if my dad was lonely. I guess I never cared.  
Then my father came home one day, different. He was smiling, and practically dancing around the kitchen. I just thought he was being his usual crazy self.  
Then I noticed how he always was trying to make excuses to go to the store. The second we ran out of anything! even if it was something we sparingly used, like cotton swabs, he would grab his keys and return back, way later than-a trip to the drug store to pick something up-takes.  
He would constantly badger me, asking if I need pencils or other school supplies. Dad stopped using that excuse after I pointed out the abundant supplies of toiletries and school supplies that were still in the bags they came in, crammed behind the dining room table.  
All that was peculiar enough, but one day he actually came back with nothing, and this time we actually needed it!  
"Where's the shampoo," I asked as he walked in empty handed. He just muttered a number of acknowledgements incoherently and went to his room.  
It was the last straw. I had to figure out what was going on.

The next day, as sure as the sun rose, there was another excuse to visit the drug store. This time I asked to come along. He kind of hesitated but finally agreed with a vexed expression.  
We pulled up at the store. Nothing unusual about it, yet.  
We went inside and my dad suggested I go peruse the candy aisle, promising me he'll buy me whatever I want.  
Obviously, he was trying to get rid of me. Maybe he had to meet some special agents, like he was secretly in the FBI or something? Man, if my dad did that it would be so cool!  
But I went around an aisle and peeked out at him. He didn't do anything interesting though. He hung around the cash registers, pretending to be interesting in the limited supplies of snacks and tabloid magazines that were there.  
I didn't get it. Maybe he's going insane. A mid-life crisis?  
I shrugged and went to look down the candy aisle, but nothing really interested me. I turned into the magazine aisle, scanning for anything that wasn't totally boring and not about how to 'please your man' or 'lose those last 10 pounds'. I musn't have been paying attention because I ran into someone, making them drop a dirt bike magazine they were reading in the process.  
I quickly apologized, but stopped when I saw who it was. Reese.  
"What are you doing here, krelboyne?" Reese's tone was harsh but his smile said different.

Reese went to my school. I never talked to him, though. He was bad, or so I heard. Well I kinda did know. He was always beating up kids; mostly tormenting the other boys that were in my class.  
He never was totally mean to me, though. He mostly pushed me and tripped me, on occasion, but that's as good as it's gonna get when you mix a krelboyne and a bully. Reese always smiled when he saw me. Not like he was happy, more like he was mocking/laughing at me. I hardly saw him in school, because he was always in detention, or running around alone. Still, I wasn't really scared of him…he was just…weird.

"I came with my dad," I answered meekly, taking a step back.  
I'm not scared of him, I swear! I just didn't want trouble, really!  
Before he could say anything else in his booming voice, I quickly asked "what are you doing here?"  
He picked up the magazine from the floor and put it back in its proper place on the shelf.  
I didn't think someone as stupid as Reese was capable of that.  
"My mom works here," he replied. His voice was low, almost like he might have been embarrassed.  
I was impressed to be having such a civilized conversation with the school bully, but I tried to keep it that way.  
"Cool," I said, shrugging and smiling.  
Okay I probably looked like a total dork doing that, but…wait what do I care what he thinks of me anyways?  
Reese averted his eyes, as if the passing moment of awkwardness got to him.  
"Well, I should go," I said, returning my stupid smile, and pointing over my shoulder.  
He didn't say anything after that. Not like I expected him to…it was better that way.  
I hurried past him, trying to not make it too obvious how much I wanted to get away from him. I went to the cash register my dad was previously hanging around. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. It: the whole reason my dad had been acting like a complete idiot these past few days.  
I didn't notice Reese appear next to me until he spoke up. Upon seeing what my attention was directed at, he said "I hate that guy. He's always hanging around my mom, and the worst part is, I think my mom likes him. She's been acting all girly and stuff; it's gross."  
"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe it!  
Reese pointed at my dad again. "That loser. He's always in here, sniffing around my mom."  
"That loser is my dad," I exclaimed, turning to him.  
Reese smiled again, looking me up and down before looking back at my dad. "Guess being a loser runs in the family," he sneered.  
"Shut up!"  
I left before Reese could beat me up. I waited for my dad outside by the car. He emerged a while later, with a goofy smile on his face. It was sickening.  
"Dad, who was that lady," I asked on the drive back home.  
Dad glanced nervously at me, and then replied "just a friend."  
"Is that who you've been coming to see all the time?"  
"No, Malcolm. Mind your own business," he snapped.  
I totally knew it was.

One day dad called a babysitter. He usually let me stay home alone unless he was going to be gone for a long time.  
I didn't mind being babysat, mostly because my baby sitter was our neighbor from down the street. He's really cool. His name is Francis. He's like the older brother I never had.  
Usually Francis let me get away with a lot of things-like staying up late. Some nights he would invite his girlfriend, Patty, over. She's really pretty and nice, I like her too. But they usually end up making out and never notice if I sneak out of the house or something.  
But dad hadn't called a babysitter for me in a while. I concluded that he was probably going on a date. (Ok so he was all dressed up and stinking of cologne.) And of course, I knew all too well with whom he was going.  
I fell asleep before dad returned home.

From that day on, his outings became more frequent. On the days I would help with the laundry I found lipstick stains on his clothes. I even found some on his underwear. What the hell?

I think Reese knew what was happening, too, because he came up to me one day during school. "You better tell your dad to stay away from my mom!"  
"Shut up! You want everyone to know," I said glancing around.  
"I'm serious, nerd!"  
"It's not like I like my dad dating your mom, either! What am I supposed to do about it?"  
"Figure it out," he barked, pushing me before he left.

I rue the day that my dad said he wanted to 'talk to me'. He sat me down and explained to me that 'that nice lady from the drug store' was coming over for dinner. He said how they were _good friends.  
_"Dad, I'm not stupid! I know she's your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes but mostly I felt disgusted with the thought that my dad had a _girlfriend_. Yuck.  
"Yes, well she's coming over for dinner. I expect you to be on your best behavior."  
I was about to protest, when he added: "Oh yeah, she's bringing her son."

That night, dad was so nervous. He was running around trying to make everything perfect. Making sure the house was clean; he even had me help him pick something to wear. What are we, girls?  
Of course I had to dress up. It was so stupid.  
When they arrived dad literally screamed.  
But I was kind of nervous too. I don't really know why, though.  
Reese's mom (whose name I discovered is Lois) wore a green polka-dotted dress. I had actually heard from some kids at school that she was a total psycho. She seemed…okay?  
As dad had mentioned, Reese came, too. He looked annoyed since the moment they arrived. He was dressed nicely, too. He was wearing black slacks with a navy blue button down shirt, with his usual spiked hair. I couldn't help but wanna laugh. Like this he looked like a goody-two-shoes church-going little boy. He saw me looking at him, and then it was harder to keep myself from snickering.  
"Shut up," he hissed as he walked by.  
I'd rather forget that night.  
Lois and my dad sat across from each other, so I had to have a view of Reese the whole time.  
First, Lois asked me questions. As if she was really interested in me. She seemed really impressed that I was in krelboyne classes, or as she referred to them my 'genius classes.'  
My dad tried to question Reese too, but Reese is such a half-wit, [or more like no-wit] why even bother?  
The worst was watching Lois and my dad make goo-goo eyes at each other. They both smiled and laughed at what the other said all the time. I lost my appetite and didn't even bother to finish the store bought lasagna that my dad put into a casserole dish, giving it the appearance of a homemade dinner. I think she figured it out anyway.  
After we were done with dinner, Lois announced she brought dessert. It was a chocolate cake with white frosting. It was actually really good!  
"Reese made it," she said.  
"You cook," I asked, more appalled then I should have sounded. It slipped out.  
"Shut up," he gritted.  
"Wow, Reese this is amazing," my dad complimented Reese.  
Reese murmured a 'thanks' but watched his plate.  
My dad didn't have to overdo it. It wasn't _that_ amazing.  
"Malcolm, why don't you go play with Reese in your room," asked dad.  
I wanted to point out that I am too old to be 'playing' or that the last thing I would be doing with Reese is playing. But I just said 'okay' and guided Reese to my room.  
"Nice room, krelboyne," he added as he walked in.  
"Shut up. At least I don't cook, like a girl."  
Reese punched my arm. "I thought you said you were gonna take care of this."  
"I never said that! And what exactly was I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, you're the genius. Figure it out! …what do you think they're doing out there, anyways?"  
"I don't wanna know," I said shaking my head.  
"One time mom came home with her shirt inside out."  
"I found lipstick on my dad's underwear."  
"Eww! Dude that's gross."  
"I know," I said, shaking my head. "But, I don't know, our parents seem happy, don't they?"  
Reese sighed in frustration. "I guess," he said sitting down on my bed. "What happened to your mom, anyways?"  
"She died when I was five. What about your dad?"  
"He's an ass. But he took my little brother."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Yeah, his name's Dewey. But my dad got custody."  
"Do you miss him?"  
"He's kind of annoying. Sometimes." Reese reclined back on my bed. He sat up suddenly. "What if they get married!?"  
"It barely occurred to you?!"  
Reese kept gaping.  
"Maybe not, maybe they'll break up or something."  
"You better be right about that! Let's see what they're doing," he suggested.  
We both tiptoed out of the room. Dad and Lois were furiously (well that's the only word I could describe it as) making out on the table.  
"I'm gonna be sick," said Reese covering his mouth and running back to my room.  
Okay so that was really gross.  
"You better not throw up on my bed," I warned, following him.

Reese stopped picking on me at school after that. He mostly just avoided me.

My dad came home one afternoon and took me out for icecream. I, being completely stupid, didn't think that he was trying to butter me up. I had just gotten my chocolate chip cookie dough on a cone when he told me: 'I'm getting married.'  
I passed out. Or I should have.  
"What?! To her? To Reese's mom?! You can't!"  
"Why?"  
"No, you….you just can't!"  
"Malcolm…"  
"But dad!"  
"Malcolm, you know I loved your mother. But after your mother passed away…I felt so lonely. Then I met Lois. She makes me happy."  
I couldn't say anything. I did want my dad to be happy… I sighed, grimacing at my cone.  
"It'll be okay, son. You'll like her, too, once you get to know her better."

The next day at school, Reese stopped ignoring me. In fact, he came right up to me during recess and grabbed me by my shirt. I thought he was gonna pull me off the ground. "You are so dead!"  
"What did I do?!"  
"This is all your fault! My mom is not gonna marry your loser dad."  
"Reese, stop it." I pushed his hand away from me. "Just stop thinking about yourself for once. Isn't your mom happy?"  
"I don't care about her, I care about me!"  
The bell to go back into class rang.  
"Look, there's nothing we can do about it, so just forget it."  
"Oh, but _there is_," he said menacingly, before turning away and leaving.

And just yesterday my dad told me Lois and Reese would be moving in.  
"I'm going to have to share a room with Reese?!"  
"Malcolm that's enough! I don't wanna hear another word out of you! You will make them feel welcome!"  
"But, dad! Reese is a bully, he beats kids up."  
"I don't care if he's an escaped psycho from the mental hospital! You are going to get along with him, because I want this to work out between Lois and me." He huffed, picking up a box and lugging it away.  
We had to spend the rest of the day moving things into the attic and cleaning up the house in silence.

Now we're waiting for them to arrive. I think there still might be time to run away with the circus.

* * *

(Omg I always wanted Patty and Francis to have ended up together.)  
I _think_ I might write the whole thing in Malcolm's POV? idk  
So what do you think? Should I continue? (゜。゜)


	2. Chapter 2

Regarding the second chapter notice-I'm sorry, it was a mistake. Technical difficulties.  
I must really like this story, I'm writing like two chapters a day. (Let's hope I can keep it that way)  
Where is the porn?! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

* * *

I was always happy that my family didn't get into the habit of being a good Christian and going to church on Sundays. It means I usually get to sleep in. But this Sunday I had to get up early to help the devil and her spawn move in. (Okay maybe that was a bit harsh but I'm really too tired.)  
Lois pulled up in her van with Reese in the passenger seat. I could tell they were arguing.  
Lois gave one last glare to Reese as she got out of the car and shut the door. Reese crossed his arms, pouting and glaring back at Lois.  
When Lois saw my dad, though, she got this huge smile on her face. (The transformation was almost scary.) They both hugged and kissed. Eww.  
Reese finally climbed out of the car, slamming the car door. He went around to the other side and opened the sliding door before picking up a box.  
"Malcolm, show Reese where he'll be sleeping," my dad said as Reese appeared next to me with his box.  
Then it hit me.  
"We're going to share the bed?!" I really have to work on not yelling the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Malcolm, we talked about this."  
"No we didn't!"  
"I specifically told you to not cause any trouble," my dad bent over and hissed in my ear.  
"No way, mom! You didn't say anything about this," Reese tuned in, turning to his mom.  
"Boys, don't worry. This is just temporary," answered Lois.  
"Now go on, son," said dad sternly, gesturing towards the house.  
Ugh!  
Reese followed me into the room. "We're not sharing the bed," he spat.  
"Wasn't my idea!"  
Reese dropped his box on my bed.  
"Boys, come help with the other boxes," my dad shouted, as he walked past the room to his own, with a box in his arms.  
Luckily, they didn't have a lot of stuff.  
I waited by the car as Reese climbed inside and pulled out the boxes he handed to me. He shoved a box towards me. "Here. And be careful! My mom's stuff is inside."  
The box was super heavy. I held on to the edges of the boxes as best as I could, but my fingernails were turning white from gripping it so tightly. I had to stop several times to adjust it with my knee. Reese came out of the car carrying what looked like a bag of clothes, which he easily threw over his shoulder.  
"Hey, wait, help me," I called out.  
"You're such a wimp." Reese turned around and placed the bag on the picnic table before coming over to help me.  
I was relieved, my arms ached. He took the box from my arms and then dropped it on my foot.  
"Ow!"  
"Haha, oops."  
Lois emerged from the house and smacked him on the back of the head. "Reese! What did I tell you?!"  
Reese scowled and rubbed the back of his head. He picked up the box and stuck his tongue out at me before going back inside the house with it.

We spend most of the day moving around the boxes.

But sharing my room with Reese had to be the lowest point in the day.  
"Don't you dare mess with my things," he warned.  
"And you don't touch my things," I declared, placing a protective hand over my microscope.  
Reese scoffed at my expensive microscope, and began digging through his boxes.  
I sat down on my bed and starting reading a comic, I intended to ignore him.  
But after a while, I found myself on the same page, watching him, as he worked around the room, unpacking. I felt bad. I really should help. I put the comic down. "Let me help."  
"No."  
"You'll be done faster."  
"Okay, fine. Help me with that box." He signaled at one by the door.  
I wouldn't have helped him if I hadn't noticed that he actually looked relieved.  
I picked it up off the floor and put it on the bed. Inside it was a box completely covered in foil, which Reese tore out of my hands when I tried to further inspect it.  
I made a mental note to look at it later when he was in the bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Posters of cars, a basketball, a cd player, a toy car, and comic books. I made another mental note to read those later. At the bottom of the box I found a firecracker. But not just any firecracker. It was shaped like a rocket ship. "Is this the Red Dog?"  
How did he get his hand on this? They weren't sold to minors...  
"Yeah! You should see them go off!"  
After the excitement of the firecracker wore off, we realized we were actually standing there smiling at each other. We averted our eyes quickly. I dropped the firecracker on the bed and took the box out back with the others as it was empty.  
I was hoping the tension was gone by the time I went back to the room.  
"Fireworks?! Reese! You are in so much trouble, mister!"  
Whoops! Lois must have seen the firecracker because I left it on the bed in plain sight!  
I rushed into the room and found Lois screaming down at Reese before telling him to stand in the corner facing the wall.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered when she left the room.  
"You are so dead."  
I was really hoping this day would be good one.

Bedtime rolled around and I found it more conflicting than Hydrostatic Equilibrium.  
"Look, I think we'll be safe if we just put some pillows between us..." I suggested.  
"No. You're sleeping on the floor."  
"If anyone is sleeping on the floor, it's you. This is my house!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
I was going to run, but Reese grabbed me in a headlock. He let me go and I fell to the floor.  
"I don't share my bed."  
If it was anyone's bed, it was mine.  
"That's for getting me in trouble," menaced Reese. "Goodnight," he added, from the bed.  
I would have totally kicked his ass, okay? But I was tired anyways...  
"Can I at least have a pillow?"  
Reese snickered before throwing a pillow over his shoulder, and then actually laughed when he heard the pillow hit me in the face.

Monday morning is always hard, but this one was harder. Sleeping on the bare floor was just as uncomfortable as you would think.  
"Don't walk near me," protested Reese, as we left the house. He put a hand to my chest as if to hold me from moving.  
I shoved his hand away. "Keep your dirty hands away."  
"I'm serious. I don't want people thinking I'm a dork if I'm seen with you." Reese quickly took off.

School was tolerable considering Reese started ignoring me again.

It wasn't till after school that I heard from him again. I was walking home when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Reese was looking around like he was a wanted man. Well, he probably is.  
"What's your problem?"  
"If they see us walking home together, they'll know."  
"Know what?"  
"That we're living together. I can't have that. I have a reputation to uphold."  
I didn't point out that the only reputation he had was 'idiot'. "But we are."  
"Shh!"

"Are...you...and...Reese...dating," asked Stevie the next day.  
"What?!"  
"I...heard...they saw...you...walking...home with...him...yesterday."  
Like a thrown out back from yet another night from sleeping on the floor wasn't bad enough.  
"No. Look, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"  
Stevie nodded.  
"We're living together."  
"I...didn't...know...it...was...that...serious."  
"Shut up. No, his mom and my dad got married."  
"...Oh..."  
"But you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
Stevie nodded.

"Malcolm, how is it living with that oxygen-wasting plebeian?" Lloyd and Dabney came up to me the next day.  
"I asked my mom if you can move in with us to get away from the violence. She said no, but I can sneak you into the basement."  
"Stevie, I told you not to tell anyone!"  
Stevie shrugged. "..Oops..."  
"Guys, it's okay. It's not that bad..."  
I wondered if they believed me because I didn't even believe it myself.  
"You guys can't tell anyone, though!"  
"Yeah, okay." They agreed after exchanging a suspicious glance between themselves.

I was walking home from school that day when I was viciously attacked. More like punched. By Reese. On the head.  
"Whatahell?!"  
"I warned you! Now the whole school knows!"  
"Reese, it's not my fault."  
"Save it."

I was doing my homework while Reese didn't do his. I tried to warn him about not doing his homework, but he just went on reading a comic.  
"Boys, can you come in here?" Dad was calling us from the kitchen.  
We found them both sitting down.  
Oh please no more bad news!  
"Boys this weekend we'll be leaving on our honeymoon."  
"Honeymoon?"  
"After the reception."  
"Reception?"  
"Don't you ever listen? After the wedding reception on Friday. We'll be back Monday night." Dad sighed in frustration.  
In my defense this was all new to me. Or maybe he had told me before. I don't remember.  
"Wait so what's gonna happen to us while you're gone," inquired Reese.  
"I'll have Francis stay here," answered my dad.  
"Who's Francis," asked Reese as we went back to the room.  
"Don't worry. He's cool."  
Reese shrugged and went back to reading his comic.

The day after that Reese didn't make an effort to not be seen with me. He still didn't walk with me, but if I ended up catching up to him, he didn't make a conscious effort to get away like usual.  
"Reese."  
"What do you want?"  
"Remember when you said you were going to do something about it?"  
"Huh?"  
"When I told you there was nothing we could do about our parents getting together, you said there was something you could do."  
I didn't mean to egg on any of his maniacal plans, but if it meant breaking up this arrangement, I was on board. I mean sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable. And Reese actually behaves civil at home…mostly. But dad is always busy with Lois…and I don't know. Wouldn't hurt to try, right?  
"Oh yeah. I have a plan. But I'm saving it for the reception."  
I swear Reese's eyes twinkled when he said that. Maybe I should be worried? What if he kills my dad?!


	3. Chapter 3

The only highlight of this was that we didn't have to go to school on Friday. Oh yeah, but that was totally canceled out by the fact that I had to wear a tux.  
I felt like a dork. I was wearing black shoes with a white pin striped shirt with an ugly brown tie. The suit was a dark olive green.  
Reese wore a grey suit, with a gainsboro shirt and a navy blue tie.  
I'm not saying he looked good…but he probably looked better than me.

The reception was in a small salon near the outskirts of town. It was going to be very small. Mainly, because we didn't have a lot of money to splurge, and since it was both their second wedding, they thought making a big deal was tacky.

The ceremony was going to be in a church. The guest had arrived and was already seated.  
I was too busy taking the place of dad's best man. So what son wants to be their dad's best man? At least I didn't have to be Lois's maid of honor. Everything was planned so fast, there was no time for friends or formal invitations or any luxury.

I watch as dad fixes his tie in the small mirror provided by the church in the small backroom.  
"Oh, Malcolm, I'm so nervous."  
I wanted to say something to help him feel better. But I'm just a kid. I can't deal with that kind of pressure. "It'll be okay, dad," I offered.  
There was a knock at the door. It was Susan, Lois's sister. She handed Hal a blindfold. "Put it on."  
My dad did as he was told, although a bit puzzled. Then Lois came in, wearing a blind fold too.  
I guess they believe in that whole 'the bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the wedding' thing.  
"There's a problem," Susan informed us. "We don't have a ring bearer."  
My dad thought about it for a second. "We don't need one of those."  
"But it's traditional for there to be a ring bearer," insisted Susan.  
Lois sighed but agreed. "Well, um I guess Reese could do it…"  
They looked really funny, blindfolded-directing their voice in the wrong direction.  
Just like he had radar, Reese appeared.  
Susan jumped. "Reese! We need you to be the ring bearer."  
"Okay, fine. What do I have to do?"  
"Just hold the pillow with the rings and take them to them," instructed Susan.  
"And no funny business, Reese," snapped Lois at the wall.  
"I'm over here, mom," laughed Reese.  
"Isn't the ring bearer supposed to be younger," I asked.  
"We don't really have time to find anyone else, right now." She paused as if she had a thought. "Malcolm, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Wait, you don't want me to be the ring bearer, do you?" No way was I going to do that. Too embarrassing!  
"Malcolm, if she asks you to, you do it," said my dad to a window.  
Susan chuckled. "No. Actually, we are missing a flower girl…"  
"Hahaha I don't get stuck with the worse job, after all," laughed Reese.  
Lois took a swing at Reese, but missed. This made him laugh harder.  
"No! No way," I refused, jumping off the table I was sitting on. "I am not being a flower girl!"  
"Damnit, Malcolm, you're going to do it!" My dad was yelling into Susan's face but then she turned him to face me. He reached out and latched on to my sleeve. "Malcolm, you will not ruin this because you insist on not helping."  
"But it's not fair," I wailed.  
Lois followed my voice and pawed around at nothing until she found me. She grabbed my shoulders and got down to talk to me eye-to-blindfold level. "Malcolm, just do this for your father…please."  
"You don't have to wear the dress," added Susan.  
Reese could only smile.  
Why me?!

Well I didn't have to wear the dress, but I did have to carry the stupid lilac basket with daisies.  
They said it was like this: I had to walk and 'sprinkle' (gag me) the petals down the aisle and then at the end I would stand next to dad. Then Reese would do the same except he just had to carry a stupid pillow. Way manlier than throwing flowers!

We both waited, standing next to each other at the church entrance. The music beginning and the people quieting down was my cue.  
Reese was snickering the whole time. He openly stared at me, pretending he was making an effort to stifle his giggles.  
"Shut up!"  
"Whoa! Is that the way a young lady should be talking? Tsk-tsk."  
"Reese, shut up."  
"Where's your purse?"  
"Reese, I'll kick your ass!"  
"Sorry, I don't fight girls!"  
The music began.  
His stupid grin was pissing me off. No way was he getting away with it.  
Reese picked a petal from the basket then threw it in my face.  
The church fell silent: My cue.  
I threw the basket and jumped on Reese. He gasped and was about to turn around but I caught him.  
"Let me go!"  
"No! Not until you shut up!"  
I threw a punch. He jabbed my jaw. He was on top of me then I was on top. I wasn't sure how many times we were rolling around, but no way was I giving up now. I was winning…I think.  
"Let go, krelboyne!" Reese rolled on top and punched me in the nose. It hurt, but I didn't even feel it at that moment.  
"I'm sick of you!" I rolled us over and punched him in the mouth. I think I loosened a tooth on him.  
Reese was on top again, he pulled his arm back, ready to punch me when we hit something. We both looked up. Lois and my dad stared back down at us.  
Wow, I didn't even notice us rolling through all of the church.  
After that, I kind of blacked out. Kind of like those moments that feel like they are going in slow motion, and you can't really hear anything.  
We both were paralyzed. But then Reese threw the punch anyways so I had no choice but to reciprocate. There was some blood but then Reese's grandfather pulled Reese off of me and my grandfather picked me up and dragged me back to a bench.  
The whole church was in gasping in horror.  
The scariest part was my dad's and Lois's face. They looked like they were about to kill us. But if only Reese hadn't started it.

The preacher calmly suggested we just go on with the ceremony. Luckily, everyone agreed.

After the church everyone was headed to room where the reception was to be had. I hoped if I ran fast enough I could make it there before dad, but I was wrong. Once the 'happy couple' kissed (once again, eww!), and grandfather let me go, I tried to run. But I was grabbed by my jacket.  
Darn it.  
Lois and my dad dragged Reese and me to the church backroom.  
"What is wrong with you, boys," screamed Lois.  
"I thought I taught you better Malcolm," yelled my dad.  
"If you don't start acting like civilized human beings, we'll have to lock you up in the bathrooms for the rest of the night!"  
"We're very serious," added dad.  
"What were you thinking, fighting in the middle of a church…at our wedding!?"  
They hollered for 20 more minutes. At the end they said we could go to the reception if we promised to behave there.  
We said we would.

The reception meant talking with relatives. Ugh. So I sat at a table, ignoring everyone.  
I could have talked to Reese, but I was still mad. But I eventually got bored of that so I followed dad around as he talked to people.

We first talked to Reese's grandparents. I found out they lived in Canada, oh and that they are mean and nasty. Lois's mom said something in Ukrainian and went on smoking her cigarette. But Lois's dad refused to shake hands with my dad then asked Lois, in front of us, if my dad was capable of providing for her. When he referred his attention to me, my dad nudged me, reminding me to be polite. "Did you have a nice trip down?"  
He leaned in and adjusted his hearing aid. "Huh?!"  
"I SAID DID YOU HAVE A…"  
"I can't hear this one. He sounds like girl," he said to my dad.  
He shook his head in disbelief at me and turned around and left.

I was just recovering from that encounter when a police officer came up to us. He had a little boy with him. That must have been Lois's ex-husband and Reese's brother.  
The police officer had graying hair and looked like a total jerk. No wonder Reese said he was an ass.  
He greeted my dad, curtly, but kept his distance.  
I wondered if he was wearing his uniform to intimidate my dad.  
"I had no time to change, besides I'm on duty, so I just stopped to say congratulations" he said.  
Lois looked really uncomfortable but accepted a hug from him. Reese came up to us and said hi to his little brother.  
His little brother, Dewey was wearing overalls. He looked really dorky but not like a bad kid, overall.  
They left quickly after that.

I thought all the family reunion was over until it was dad's family turn.  
Aunt Claire came over and hugged dad. "Lois," she said, dryly. "So Hal, where did you find this one," she said laughing. "I'm just kidding Lois, you look lovely."  
Lois smiled.  
"But seriously, shouldn't you have gotten on a diet before your wedding?".

My grandpa came over after other vicious stabs at Lois from Aunt Amelia and Uncle Pete. Luckily, grandpa is the most 'okay' of all of them.

I went back to the table to hopefully spend the rest of the evening away from Reese.  
I was mostly watching all the couples dancing. I was pondering on the fact that maybe it's time I find myself someone to date.  
It was almost time to cut the cake and finally call it a night. From the corner of my eye I saw Reese. He sneaked over to the table where the cake was. I did tell myself to avoid him, but he was surely up to no good.  
I found him crouching behind the table.  
"What are you doing?"  
He had a stick of dynamite in his hand. Where the hell did this kid get all these things?!  
"Reese, what are you doing?!"  
"Shut up, flower girl."  
My first instinct was to punch him, but I fought the urge.  
"What this your plan…to separate our parents?"  
Reese paused. "No. I forgot all about that. Thanks for reminding me. But this is gonna be almost as cool!"  
Before I could say anything else he lit the fuse.  
I reached for it.  
"Gimme that back!" Reese tried to wrestle it out of my hand.  
"No, Reese! Let go!"  
We both struggled to get it but the fuse was running out.  
Too late.  
Reese retracted his hand, scared.  
I didn't know what to do.  
"Get rid of it!"  
"I don't know how!"  
Time was almost out.  
Reese pushed my hand away and the dynamite slipped out of my hand falling into the big three tier cake.  
It was about to blow.  
"Duck!"  
Reese and I ducked under the table.  
I closed my eyes and covered my ears.  
The dynamite went off, shaking the whole table, but fortunately, it didn't fall down on us.  
We both peeked out from behind the long white table cloth that draped over the table.  
Cake was everywhere. It was a big cake…  
Dad and Lois happened to be standing the closest. Cake covered her bodice and my dad's tux.  
After they wiped the cake off their eyes the saw us.  
"Boys!"

Really! Why me?!

* * *

No but srsly, all those shots that Lois's dad takes at Malcolm in the episode 'Grandparents' are hilarious!  
Oh and yeah, I totally made Lois's ex-husband the police officer from 'Traffic Ticket.' Anyone else thought there was some sexual tension there?


	4. Chapter 4

Omigosh you guys read really fast. And all your reviews are so nice! ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)  
But it makes me nervous knowing that yall _are_ reading my story. (-'๏_๏'-)  
I just hope I don't disappoint you. ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)

Finally, Reese and Malcolm have some time alone!

* * *

By the time we got home we had slipped and slid in cake, threatened to be murdered by our own parents and ruined the whole wedding.  
I would have felt bad, but it wasn't my fault at all!

We were driving home.  
"Out of the car!" Lois was yelling before the car even stopped.  
"Not till you calm down," snapped Reese.  
"You listen to your mother," said dad to Reese.  
"You're not my dad!"  
"But you will listen to him like he was! He's more of a dad to you than your low life real father ever was!" Lois's face was turning purple now.  
"Same goes for you, Malcolm! You will give the same respect to Lois."  
Dad finished talking as Lois climbed out of the car and tore open the sliding door.  
"Out, both of you!"  
We clumsily climbed out of the car, as our butts were numb from having to sit on cardboard to avoid getting cake on the car.  
"What are you going to do to us," asked Reese, frosting falling from his hair spikes.  
"You're not going into the house like that. I'm hosing you off."  
"What?!"  
Lois picked up the house and aimed at us. I closed my eyes and braced myself. The water pressure made me stumble. Even with cake-coated tuxes the cold water soaked us and made us shiver in the chilly outside temperature.  
By the time she was done, the layers of clothes clung to our skin and our hair was matted down on our foreheads.  
"Don't think about going back inside like that."  
"But it's cold," complained Reese.  
"You should have thought about that before you brought dynamite to our wedding! Stay out here and air dry."  
"Hunny, if we hurry we can still leave tonight," called my dad from inside.  
"Oh thank God," said Lois, running inside.  
"Nice going, idiot," I commented to Reese. "This is your entire fault. Is there anything you don't screw up?!"  
"Hahaha at least I wasn't the flower girl."  
"Alright, look boys." My dad appeared with a suitcase after changing. "We are going to leave tonight. Francis is on his way. Now, Lois and I are going to have fun, and enjoy the time away from you. Meanwhile, I want you both to be on your best behavior. If we come back and a single hair on either of your heads is out of place, we will send you to an orphanage! And a bad one, with no electricity in a third world country! I mean it. I am at zero tolerance!"  
I don't remember the last time dad yelled like that. And Reese was pretty surprised too.  
Headlights blinded us for a couple moments as Francis pulled up at the house.  
Lois came out of the house with her own suitcase.  
"Boys, I'm asking you-please just give us this one weekend."  
Cold droplets of water ran down my face as I tried my best to look sincerely sorry.  
Reese looked down like he was sorry too.  
Francis and dad exchanged a few words. Mostly, about when they would be back and how to not let us do anything like inhale.  
We weren't that bad.

Our parents got into the car and left. They had work and stuff (okay more like two teenage boys) to worry about so they would be leaving for two nights to an inn upstate.  
We went into the house with Francis and peeled off our jackets and ties.  
"So what happened," asked Francis.  
"I was trying to do this really awesome trick but Malcolm had to come and mess everything up." Reese puckered his face at me.  
"Yeah, Malcolm is a total worry-wart," laughed Francis.  
"I'm right here!" Talking about me right in front of me. I thought Francis was on my side.

I just wanted to go to the shower and stand under the hot water. I found cake in places a person should never have cake. I don't care how much you love the stuff. I wiped frosting from my brow and raspberry filling from behind my ear. There was even cake in my ear! I wiped the mushy mess off me and let it muck up the drain. I'll clean that later...  
I dried myself off and changed into a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers. I found Reese and Francis playing video games.  
"Hey you're pretty good," noted Francis, smiling at Reese as Reese's character in the game ripped the head off his.  
"Thanks!"  
Since when did Reese take a shine to anyone that fast? And I know what you're thinking... I'm not jealous!

A car pulled up at the house, the headlight shining through the window.  
Patty came in, wearing a pink tank top and shorts. "Ready to go," she asked, tucking a golden strand behind her ear.  
"Yeah," replied Francis, dropping the controller and jumping over the couch.  
"Wait. Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving. You guys are cool here, by yourselves, right," asked Francis, slipping his arm around Patty's waist.  
"You never told me you were leaving," I started.  
"I told Reese," Francis stated, pointing at Reese.  
Reese nodded and smiled at me.  
Smug bastard.  
"Ok, I'll come over on Monday to check up on you. I'm leaving my car here in case any of the neighbors suspect anything. But I'm taking the keys. Bye!"  
Patty waved then they both left.  
"Well, I'm going to bed," yawned Reese. "And don't think I'm going to be sharing it either!"  
Well obviously.  
"Whatever, I can sleep on our parents!"  
"Where they have sex?"  
Oh...yeah.  
Reese laughed and went to the room, leaving a wet trail behind him.  
The idiot didn't even bother to change his clothes!  
If I sleep over the comforter on their bed it will be okay, right?  
I sighed and went over to turn off the TV that stupid, lazy, Reese didn't bother to do.  
I turned off the game console and a TV channel with an infomercial came on. I sat down for a minute on the couch but immediately regretted it when I sat on a wet spot that Reese left. I put a pillow over the spot and splayed out on the couch. I would go sleep in our parents' room, I really missed sleeping on a bed, but I just wanted to lie down for a minute.  
The lady in the infomercial was talking about a 'magic' cooking skillet. I was zoning in and out.  
I was glad that I got to be alone without adult supervision for the whole weekend...but what was I going to do alone with Reese the whole weekend?!  
I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

I awoke the next morning really early by the sound of coughing. Then I heard the most terrifying sound ever. A scratchy, monster-like voice called out to me. "Mmmaallcolm...rhg!  
Confused and feeling like I was hung-over, I followed the voice. I entered my room and found Reese in bed, curled up.  
"I don't feel good."  
"You idiot. You didn't change out of the wet clothes and now you're sick!"  
"I just changed right now." Reese coughed weakly and buried his face in the pillow. The dirty suit was bundled up in a pile near by.  
He did look really sick.  
I touched my hand to his forehead, like to check for a fever. I didn't really know what I was actually doing, but I concluded he had a cold.  
"I can't breathe," moaned Reese in a nasally voice. He grabbed one of my t-shirts and blew his nose on it.  
"Whatahell?!" I ripped the shirt from his grip but dropped it immediately after getting my fingers in some snot. I kicked the shirt away. I think I'll throw that away.  
"Hey! I was using that!"  
"Use tissues like a normal person!"  
"We're out." I just then noticed the bed littered with bunches of used tissues.  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I WAS NOT GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM.  
Reese looked up at me through half-lidded eyes. He coughed again, followed by a sneeze.  
Why am I such a pushover?!  
I sighed.  
"I can't breathe!" Reese's nasally voice would have made me laugh but he started tugging on my shirt when I didn't respond.  
"I don't know." Well what cures a stuffy nose?  
"Get that stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"The stuff my mom would put on my chest when I had a stuffy nose."  
I thought about it for a minute. "Like...Vicks?"  
"Yeah!"  
I didn't recall if we had any, but I checked the bathroom. We did.  
I twisted open the jar and produced a cough myself when I got a whiff of it.  
"Here." I put the jar in his hand.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Well put it on."  
"I can't do it. Someone has to do it for me."  
"I'm not rubbing that on your chest."  
"Malcolm, please. I'm siiiick," he wailed, and pouted like a child.  
"No." I left the room, and went to the kitchen. I meant to get something to eat but I ended up sitting down and putting my head down. I was so tired. It seemed like I was tired all the time now-a-days.

"Malcolm?" Reese rasped from the bedroom.

No, I was not going over there.

"Malcolm..."

Not going to rub that on his chest!

"Malcolm..!"

Nope.

"Malcolm!"

No way.

"MALCOLM!"

No!

"!MALCOLM!"

"Ugh fine!"  
His voice was intolerable. I stomped to the room and took the jar from his hand and opened it, dipping my fingers into the goo.  
"Okay, so just rub some on your chest?"  
"Yeah." Reese smiled in triumph because he got his way.  
I rolled my eyes and sat next to him on the bed.  
Reese rucked up his shirt, exposing his chest.  
Wow. Reese was in really good shape. I was always scrawny-skinny but he had a well-defined abdomen. I never saw him do a damn crunch or sit up. Why did he have practically a six-pack?  
"Hurry up. I'm getting cold!"  
I began rubbing it over his chest, carefully and slowly, as if it might burn him.  
He inhaled sharply.  
His skin was really soft, but his chest was hard with muscle.  
I moved around his chest, leaving a thick trail wherever I passed my fingers.  
I scooped up more and resumed.  
I paused when I almost reached his nipple.  
It's no big deal. Touching another guy's nipple, right? But for some reason it made me anxious.  
Reese puffed out his chest more as if to tell me to go on.  
I glided my fingers down over his nipple. I stopped breathing to make sure I could hear any sign of protest.  
He moaned softly. So softly that I think I might have imagined the whole thing.  
I circled his nipple with the tip of my finger.  
This time I swear I heard him gasp!  
"That's enough" he declared, suddenly pushing down his shirt, barely giving me enough time to retract my hand safely.  
I was going to tell him I didn't even get a chance to do his other nipple, but I thought that would be unwise.  
Reese pulled the blankets over himself and rolled over to the other side of the bed as if wanting to get away from me.  
"The least you can say is thank you."  
Reese pulled the covers higher up.  
I wiped my hand on the blankets and put the jar behind the bed.  
What I really should do is punch Reese. He was totally vulnerable right now and I owed him. Big time.  
I noticed the time. 6:34am.  
Being on my bed reminded me how much I loved it. I slowly laid down, making sure Reese didn't notice. Only for a second. Feeling my muscles relax into the cool blankets.  
I fell asleep.

* * *

Omg Malcolm stop falling asleep!  
I had to cut this one off because it was getting too long.

P.S. I don't think you're supposed to put Vicks on a nipple? lol Malcolm what are you doing? (◎ヮ◎)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm getting impatient. Like can you guys just bang, on the table, already? Fuck!  
But people dig that snail-paced shit, right?  
More Malcolm/Reese-ness! Warning: M-rated chapter. (ノ*゜▽゜*)

* * *

It felt so good. The warm body on top of me.  
I was moaning uncontrollably.  
I was having sex. I think. I mean, I never had sex before but this was definitely, probably, sex.  
I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them closer. They pressed kisses to my neck.  
I kissed them back. They licked into my mouth and I never knew kissing could be so pleasurable.  
It felt so good. I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around their waist.  
Wait…  
_My legs around their waist?_  
Oh my God! I was having sex with a boy!?  
For some reason I couldn't see what was happening.

"I told you to stay off!"  
I was pushed off the bed and landed on my arm.  
Opening my eyes, I realized I was in my room.  
I thought I was having sex…and?  
I looked down. I was wearing clothes. But then I saw the big wet spot on my boxers.  
Oh my God! I had a wet dream! And I was having sex with a boy!  
Did Reese see it? If Reese saw it he would tease me mercilessly.  
I peeked over the edge of the bed. Reese was still burrito-ed in all the blankets with his back to me.  
I have to clean this up before Reese sees me. I was starting to get up when Reese turned back around.  
Quickly, I sat back down, hiding the view of my boxers.  
"I told you not to sneak back in the bed."  
"It was accident. I fell asleep."  
Hold up, he just pushed me off my own bed and I'm the one giving excuses?  
"You pushed me off the bed!"  
"You'll get sick too if you stay too close to me."  
Reese was being considerate…of me? Sure he could have just woke me up but the fact that he was thinking of my own well-being…was nice?  
"Yeah, you can't take care of me if you're sick too."  
Figures.  
Why did I think Reese would do anything nice for me?  
"No way, take care of yourself." I got up to go to the bathroom; then froze a second later.  
Crap! Did Reese see that I creamed my boxers?  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Reese reaching for my t-shirt to blow his nose on it.  
Okay, good. He didn't.  
I pulled a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and ran the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Once I was changed I went back into the room to check the time. 9:54Am.  
My stomach growled. Time for breakfast!  
"Malcolm, I'm hungry. Make me something to eat."  
This time I am putting my foot down! I swear I'm not going to cater to him.  
"Yeah, right."  
I went to the kitchen and pulled out the yellow bowl I always use for my cereal.  
There was always something to watch (usually) on TV.  
I was clicking through the channels while eating my cereal when I remembered my dream.  
I never had a dream like that before. As to my sexual orientation…I'm not saying I'm gay, or straight. I don't know. All of this is confusing.

Reese hadn't made a noise for a while, so I went to make sure he hadn't died.

Before I tell you what happened next you have to understand that I didn't give in to him. He just said he was hungry and his stomach started growling and his forehead was really hot. And he just looked so pathetic...  
I ended up heating him up some chicken noodle soup.

"Canned?!"  
"We can't all be master chefs like you," I grumbled.  
I handed him the bowl and he took it, eagerly spooning the soup into his mouth.  
After a handful of slurps he looked up at me. "Thanks, Malcolm."  
Whoa. Did he just thank me?  
"No, problem." I avoided his gaze and looked down at my hands.  
The corners of my mouth twitched up.  
Why did I feel really happy to have him thank me?  
Oh God! I think I'm blushing!  
"I'm sorry about pushing you off the bed."  
"Huh?" I looked up.  
"I was just gonna punch you and tell you to get off but then you started to freak me out. You were making all these weird noises, like moans."  
Oh my God-  
"I think I was having a bad dream," I tried, hoping he wasn't noticing my crimson cheeks.  
"I guess. If nightmares make you come in your boxers."  
If I had been eating the soup, I would have spit it out all over the place.  
He did see…that? I am mortified!  
He looked at me, noticing my horrified expression. "I'm not totally stupid, Malcolm."  
He handed the empty bowl to me and lay back under the covers.  
I finally managed to get moving, and wobble over to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink.

Maybe, I'm making a big deal. I mean, he's boy so he's gone through the same thing. Or you know, he still does.  
I didn't want to, but it got me thinking about Reese having a hard-on. I imagined he would reach under the covers…sliding his hand under his boxers…and touching himself. Did he like it fast or slow? What was his expression like when he was doing it? I imagined him running his hand up his perfect stomach and pinching his nipple. Pumping his hand on his dick, moaning. Tossing his head from side to side, begging for release…  
I shook my head until I got a headache. I really shouldn't be thinking about those things…  
What I need is about 15 hours of public television.  
I went back to the couch. There was nothing else to do. I pushed the cereal bowl I had left there previously to the side and put my feet up on the table.  
I was starting to get drowsy. It's probably because I'm bored.

I woke up when I heard Reese call my name. I looked around and found myself hunched over on the couch, my drool drying on my shirt.  
I must have fallen asleep again.  
"Malcolm!"  
Oh no, no more doing everything Reese wants me to do.  
I heard Reese walking around. If I pretend I'm asleep hopefully he'll leave me alone.  
I reclined back on the couch, closing my eyes and started fake snoring for good measure.  
Reese came up to the couch and looked down at me. "Malcolm?"  
I didn't move.  
Then Reese walked away. I waited till I heard his feet go back towards the room. Then he closed the door.  
I sat up. Why was he closing the door? Maybe he was going to change. I heard him moving around some things. I got up to go see. But I was going to sneak over and make sure he didn't see me.  
Since the door to the room was locked I went through the bathroom. I tiptoed in the bathroom, hoping he hadn't closed that door either.  
That idiot. He didn't.  
He just left it ajar.  
I pressed as much of my body against the wall and peaked through the slit. Reese was digging through a box. He pulled out a magazine. He looked very excited. He sat down on the bed and starting flipping through it. From this angle I couldn't tell what magazine it was.  
Knowing Reese, it was probably a cooking mag.  
Maybe I should just go…  
I was about to turn around and leave when Reese reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick.  
Holy..!  
Reese laid the magazine flat against the bed and turned the page before reclining on his free hand. He looked down at the picture then closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He started jerking off quickly, breathing harshly. Reese's hand sped up as he leaned back over to turn the page again. He licked his lips and bit his lip to prevent his moans from escaping. He moved to lay on his back and licked three fingers on his other hand before shoving them down his pants to do who-knows-what with them. Using both hands on himself now, he spread his legs, jerking faster and faster.  
I have to get out of here!  
I tiptoed as fast as I could out of there. I ran to the couch and put a pillow over my head.  
I couldn't get what I just saw out of my head.  
I buried my head into the seat cushion until my nose hurt. I pressed the pillow down over my head.  
I tried to think of math. I tried literature. Anything to distract me!  
What were we learning at school? Babylonian gods.  
_The son of Anshar and Kishar. He is the chief god of the Great Triad, with Ea and Enlil. In Sumerian mythology, he was the god of sky, husband of Nintu, and the father and ruler of all gods. One of four Sumerian creating gods…_

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. It scared me and I jumped back on my haunches.  
Reese stood by the couch, fully dressed, looking confused.  
I didn't know what to say. I just stared back.  
"Uh…are you okay? Malcolm?"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. I guess you were talking in your sleep."  
"I was sleeping?"  
Reese furrowed his eyebrows.  
Was it a dream? No… But I couldn't just ask Reese if he was jacking off earlier? Everything was so surreal.  
I jumped off the couch and tried to clear my head. I opened the fridge and pulled a can of Sunkist out.  
Reese followed me and watched me.  
"What?" I didn't mean to sound so nasty but I didn't know what to think anymore.  
"If you're done being weird, I think it's about time we go get some supplies." Reese pulled out a credit card from his back pocket.  
"Where did you get that," I asked, putting the can of soda down.  
"Let's go," urged Reese.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To get some supplies."  
"Supplies?"  
"I need some decent cough medicine and I'm starving. Mom didn't leave anything to eat."  
"Reese, I'm not walking to the store." I threw the can of soda away.  
"Who says we're walking?"  
Francis's car.  
"How are you going to drive Francis's car if he took the keys?"  
"I know ways."

Reese asked me to get him a flathead screwdriver, a cordless drill and a small drill bit.  
Dad had all those things. I was just curious to see if he could pull it off.  
We sat in the car, me in the passenger's seat.  
Reese positioned the drill on the keyhole and started drilling in. He worked on removing the drill and pushing it back in several times.  
"Here." He threw the drill on my lap when he was done. He grabbed the screwdriver and put it in the keyhole, turning it. The car immediately turned on.  
He smiled at me, proudly.  
"Big deal, you just broke the lock pins."  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
"Reese, do you even know how to drive?"  
"Yeah! It's easy! Don't you ever play video games?"  
"That's different! Do you have your driver license?"  
"No."  
"What?!"  
No way was I driving with him in the car. He was surely going to crash and kill us!  
Reese backed the car from the driveway, taking three trash cans on the curb with him.  
"Reese! Stop!"  
"Stop being such a baby!"  
Reese switched the gear to drive and pressed on the gas. He bumped the curve and we jumped.  
"Reese!"  
"Chill out," laughed Reese. "I've done this before."  
He drove down the street as I put on my seatbelt and prayed.  
"Watch out that's a cat!"  
"I saw it."  
We made it out of the neighborhood without crashing into a house and pulled into an intersection.  
The cars drove faster and Reese had to dodge traffic to get in.  
"Reese, please stop!"  
Reese ignored me and accelerated when he thought no cars were coming. He drove clumsily through the intersection. A car passed us and honked loudly. Turns out there was a car that Reese didn't see.  
I sunk into the car seat and prayed to whatever god was out there, to please let me live through this.  
I was too scared to see but I felt the car turn and heard tires screeching.  
"We're here."  
I opened my eyes and peeked out the window. We were in the parking lot of the Lucky Aide.  
I scrambled out of the car.  
"You maniac! You could have killed us!"  
"C'mon I'll buy you a candy bar."

Reese had his basket filled with junk food. Candy bars, snack cakes, and chips.  
"Do you think you can just get away with using your mom's credit card?"  
"No, but there's someone that owes me a favor."  
Reese went to a register where a young guy was cashiering.  
"Hey, James."  
'James' nodded at Reese before starting to scan the items.  
I wondered what kind of 'favor' happened between them. I watched 'James.' He was tall, probably early twenties. He had short blonde hair. Not a bad looking guy.  
What if they had sex? And that's the 'favor' they were talking about. James probably bent Reese over a car and fucked him!  
Why is it that I assumed that it was about sex? Maybe Reese really did just do him a favor.  
"Thanks." Reese took the card and the bagged food. 'James' nodded again then gave me a once over. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
I ran after Reese.  
I didn't like 'James.'  
"Did you and James ever do anything," I asked as we walked through the parking lot.  
"What?"  
"Nevermind…"  
I got into the car and buckled up then checked if there were any extra seatbelts.  
Reese put the groceries in the back. "Eww, dude. What's this?"  
"What?" I looked towards the back of the car and was slapped with something sticky and awful smelling.  
I peeled a dirty used condom off my face. "Ugh!"  
I threw it at Reese who proceeded to scream and throw it out the window.  
Figures, it being Francis's car.  
"Jerk."  
"Hehehe."

How we made it without driving off a hill, getting pulled over or anything else bad happening beats me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching kung-fu movies.  
Boxes of cupcakes, bags of chips and cans of soda littered the surrounding area. Reese opened the third bottle of cough medicine.  
He wasn't really drinking them. More like he would take a sip then spill the rest on his shirt. I think all the medicine was making him loopy. He draped himself over me and shoved the bottle at my mouth. "Have some."  
"No". I pushed the medicine away.  
"Just a sip, It's really good."  
"Reese I don't think your sick anymore." I pried the bottle from his fingers and set it on the table.  
"No!" Reese grabbed the bottle, spilling half over my shirt.  
"Reese!"  
He thrust the bottle into my mouth and I gulped down a fair amount. I sputtered, knocking the bottle away, spilling it on the couch and my pants/crotch.  
Reese laughed and fell back on the couch cushions.  
"Reese it's not funny." I grimaced at the purple sticky mess.  
I looked at the time. 1:32 Am.  
I yawned and thought about going to my bed. Since I finally had the chance...  
I looked over at Reese. He actually looked peaceful, sleeping.  
My stomach hurt. Maybe if I just go to bed, now. I peeled myself off the couch and limped to the room.  
I ran into an open cabinet door. Reese must have left it open. The hit knocked me back and I fell down on the floor.  
I rubbed the back and front of my head, simultaneously. My body felt heavy, like I was experiencing a sugar crash.  
Maybe if I just lay on the floor for a little, the pain will go away. My head throbbed.

And that's the story of how I spent the night on the kitchen floor.

* * *

I in NO WAY endorse stealing cars, driving without a license, getting drunk off cough medicine or stealing parent's credit cards!  
I wish I could say the same about junk food binges, but junk food is my weakness.

No but what if Malcolm made a joke about Reese's masturbation being finger-licking good? OMG  
(in my defense it's like 4am rn.)

Malcolm is a total pushover though...just like me. :(  
Maybe this chapter had too much sexiness; maybe I should ease up on the next chapters...? Too much for yall? ┐(°_o)┌


	6. Chapter 6

Sry, I've been in procrastination-ville.  
Mostly watching _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Toy Story_,_ The Oblongs_ and playing _MyCandyLove_  
Btw, yes, the analogy from Marmalade boy (Yuu being compared to marmalade by Miki) is how I got the title for this story  
Oh yeah: lil warning for some blood play. I mean it's very minor and I don't plan on deriving anything from it, but just feel I should say…

* * *

I woke up when the torturous sunlight coming in through the window was heating up my face.  
I sat up, shielding the sun from my face and I tried to regain my vision.  
I looked around. I was in the kitchen?  
My t-shirt clung to chest. Reese's cough syrup made it all sticky. I peeled it off my chest, taking any chest hairs I had along with it.  
Trash everywhere. Goes to prove, you don't need alcohol and a lot of people to have fun.  
I grabbed on to a chair as I pulled myself up on my feet. Reese was still asleep.  
With some peace in the house I think I'll take a shower.

I washed off all the sticky stains on my torso and made sure to avoid stepping on the cake that was still around the drain.

Finally clean, and feeling like I had washed off everything that happened yesterday...well I wasn't sure of yesterday. Everything was like out of a movie.  
But the evidence was all over the couch.  
Might as well clean up. Since Reese wasn't going to do it.  
I got the trash can and tiptoed around the couch, throwing wrappers away.  
Reese lied on the couch, hugging a pillow.  
Oh! That's right! I said I would go look at his magazine when I had the chance.  
I carefully put the trash can down and padded to the room. I closed the bathroom and bedroom door to ensure myself. I looked through the same box that Reese was pillaging through.  
What if I found a gay magazine? Like of guys HAVING SEX!  
Wait, why did it have to be a gay magazine? He probably had playboy.  
I couldn't stop picturing a guy with black leather and whip standing over a naked guy with a gag.  
Where am I getting these images from? My subconscious? Is this what I like?  
Okay, calm down!  
I looked through the box. No magazine.  
Maybe I was dreaming?  
I found clipping of newspapers. I wasn't sure if they were his or used to line the box but they said nothing interesting. Noting but baubles and I even found a blueberry. I was about to give up when I found a small foil packet. A condom.  
Oh my God! Extra-large!  
I dropped it the minute I read it.  
Reese has an extra-large schlong and he's having sex all over? No wonder he's always ditching class. He's probably having sex!  
But Reese was surely straight. I wondered how many girls Reese was having sex with. Not that it's any of my business…  
I quickly put everything back and shoved it under the bed.  
I exited my room and found Reese was still asleep.  
Thank God! I'd hate to explain that.  
My stomach started growling, reminding me that it was time to eat. With all the junk food I had yesterday, I just wanted something healthy. I raided the fridge looking for celery or a carrot, but had to make due with an apple. I sat on the table reading a science magazine eating my apple. For a while it was nice to have peace and quiet. Maybe I should do homework…  
Reese got up from the couch, stretching and yawning. I got up to throw away the apple core.  
"Hey," I greeted Reese.  
"Bathroom," he answered, pushing me out of the way.  
Rude!  
I might as well watch TV. I don't feel like doing anything.  
Reese appeared again, flopping down next to me so carelessly that I bounced off the couch cushion.  
"Did you even flush?" I'm assuming he didn't wash his hands either.  
"Gimme that!" Reese tore the control from my hand, and changed the channel.  
It was way better when he was asleep.  
"Whatever." I got up to get a glass of water and Reese asked me to get him a soda.  
I decided to get a soda for myself and not one for him just to taunt him.  
I sat down next to him with my soda, content.  
"Where's mine?"  
"Get your own."  
The commercials stopped and the show went back on so Reese stopped paying attention to me.  
We sat there together watching TV in silence.  
I was starting to get the hang of the plot when Reese reached over. He reached for something on the opposite side of the couch, grazing his forearm over my lower stomach.  
Whoa.  
I think I stopped breathing when that happened.  
He was holding a Twinkie.  
I exhaled.  
It's nothing personal. It was just awfully close to my crotch. That's all. I wonder if he knew…  
He unwrapped the Twinkie and bit into the yellow sponge cake.  
"You shouldn't eat so much junk food," I said, flatly.  
"They'll be back tomorrow. We should get as much as we can while we can."  
He had a point.  
"Seriously, Malcolm. You're like this Twinkie, completely soft. You're a total wimp!"  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said."  
"You know I'm right." He took another bite.  
"Oh yeah? Well you're like a lychee."  
"What's a 'lee-chee'," he asked around mushed Twinkie.  
"It basically is a fruit that grows on a tree native to Asia that has a prickly outer shell, with a foul jelly-like substance and a black pit for the seed. It's unsavory and unappetizing, like you."  
He watched me, in amazement like I was child trying to do something it would surely fail at. I know he didn't understand a word I said.  
Reese snacked out his tongue and licked the center of the Twinkie. He pulled back his tongue, covered with cream on the tip.  
"Dude, it's like you're having sex with that," I said, sounding annoyed. I felt kinda weird saying 'sex' out loud.  
Reese laughed and shoved the rest into his mouth.  
I thought that was that until he had said 'Have you ever had sex?'  
I was completely thrown off by it. Although I don't know why I didn't see it coming…  
"None of your business," I said, trying to sound irritated, like his question was stupid. Which it was.  
"I bet you haven't."  
Big surprise there.  
I was going to drop the subject but I thought back to the condom he had in his box.  
"Well what about you?"  
He turned to look at me, smiling. He had a bit of cream from the Twinkie on his top lip.  
It was the only thing I could look at.  
"Maybe." I met his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I said, maybe." He must have noticed because he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Yeah…I mean, no."  
Reese knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"Why do you wanna know anyways," he asked.  
"It was just a question…and you asked me first!"  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
"That's also none of your business," I responded, crossing my arms.  
"Haha, I knew it." Reese tried to grab the soda can from my hand but he caught me off guard. I thought he was going to grab me and kiss me or something! That's dumb of me.  
We ended up spilling the soda on Reese's shirt.  
Just as it finished emptying, Reese jumped up.  
"Dumbass, look what you did!"  
The soda spread through Reese's white shirt.  
Reese hissed at the cold and pulled his shirt off.  
It's like Reese was sculpted by the Gods.  
The soda from the shirt wet Reese's abdomen and it looked all slick, perfect for running your hand over…or…  
"Nice going, krelboyne. I'm going to shower."  
I knew that was my cue for me to leave. I had to think about something else.  
School. I will do my homework. I got my backpack and went to dad's room to lock myself in there with a 6 page report on the Arthurian legend.  
I had to stop to straighten something up in my head.

I didn't like Reese. I was just bored, and ever since that dream, I have been fabricating some kind of attraction towards him. As to his physical features, it's probably just admiration or jealousy.

Okay so I just concentrate on this report. And everything will go back to normal in my head.

_Some suggest the origin of the name Arthur derived from the Roman nomen gentile Artōrius, of obscure and contested etymology but possibly of Messapic or Etruscan origin. Some scholars have suggested it is relevant to this debate that the legendary King Arthur's name only appears as Arthur, or Arturus, in early Latin Arthurian texts..._

Somehow I managed to get into the report. But things turned for the worse when I got to the more explicit parts.

_...some versions of the medieval British legend of King Arthur, Arthur accidentally begets a son by his half-sister Morgause... ...Galehaut displayed strong homoerotic adoration of Lancelot..._

Like it's hard enough not to think of sex at my age.

I spent the whole evening in dad's room, and eventually fell asleep on their bed. I woke up to their alarm, which I set the previous night, ripping the report papers that I fell asleep on off my face.

Since dad and Lois wouldn't be here, this was my chance to ditch, but I decided against it because I needed nothing more than to get out of that house. Either way, I had to avoid Reese for as long as possible.  
I tiptoed into my room and got the first decent clothes I could find. I changed in the bathroom and held my breath as I put on my clothes to avoid making more noise. Food was noisy so I chugged down enough juice from the fridge till I got brain freeze.  
Checking I had everything in my backpack, I left the house and finally took a deep breath when I was three houses down and the house was out of view.

I wasn't sure if Reese was going to ditch, but it wasn't like I was going to look for him either.

School was like it always was, boring and no questions from my peers. Not that I would have answered them. Or maybe I would have cracked under the pressure.

After school I headed home, which I wasn't looking forward to too much. Since this morning things were normal and going back home with Reese meant emotional jumbles.  
Since I hadn't seen Reese at school, I guess he did end up ditching.  
I cautiously entered the house, looking into every room and finally calling out to Reese when I couldn't find him.  
So either he did go to school and stayed back for detention or he's elsewhere.  
Probably having sex…  
I was all alone…it seemed…so what should a teenage boy do when they are home alone?  
I sat down at my desk and had a snack while I got started on my homework.  
Okay so that's not what I had in mind, but I really should just do my homework and avoid trouble.

I was halfway through my third algebra problem when I realized I wasn't concentrating. I needed to do something I hadn't done in a while and it was probably the root off all my problems.  
I took a quick look around to ensure no one was around. I went back to the room and started rubbing myself through my pants.  
The doorbell rang.  
Crap!  
I ran out of the room and went to the door, checking I wasn't tenting in my pants, and even ran a hand through my hair.  
I opened the door and was neutrally surprised to see Francis.  
"Oh. Hey, Francis…?"  
"Just came to get my car," he said pushing past me.  
He inspected the house. "Why is this trashcan in the living room? You guys need to clean up. Where's Reese?"  
"I don't know," I said, still panting from the thought of being caught.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Nothing!"  
Francis laughed. "Was Reese in there with you?" He motioned towards the bedroom.  
"What?" What?  
"Never mind, look, I'm going, so clean up before your parents come home, and you tell them I was here to see you off to school."  
I nodded and he gave me a wary look over before leaving.  
Well at least cleaning doesn't take as much thinking as homework. Since we mostly inhabited the living room, which was all I had to pick up.

I put the trashcan back, admiring my handiwork. Yet, Reese still was nowhere to be found.  
So I ran through the house again, making sure I was alone. I ran to my room and closed the door. Finally.  
I closed the bathroom door and even the window. I laid down on the bed and unzipped my pants.  
I touched myself through my boxers, letting myself moan.  
I hadn't done it since before Reese moved in. I just had to release the tension and things would be okay.  
I pulled my cock out of underwear, pinching the head and coaxing pre-cum to come out.  
It felt so good. I wrapped a hand around it and started to slowly pump my hand up and down.  
I tried to think about the things I usually thought about when I masturbated. Of a porno I saw once. A guy getting a girl to get on her knees and suck his dick, then he bent her over a table and fucked her. Or lingerie models. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't relax. I was struggling with my mind.  
I couldn't fight it anymore; I let myself think of what I really wanted to think about. Reese. Reese's tongue licking the cream off the Twinkie. Or Reese's nipples. Reese.  
I felt myself getting closer. I never had done it before but I tried saying Reese's name.  
"Reese."  
Once I said it out loud, I felt the tension melt away.  
"Reese. Reeeese."  
I was so close. I paused for a moment to make sure I couldn't hear anyone in the house.  
Not a sound.  
I sped up.  
"Reeese!"  
I came all over my hand, letting out guttural groans as thick ropes of cum fell over my fist.  
I sighed. I felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.  
A car door slammed shut, followed by another. I heard Lois's voice and my dad's outside.  
Shit! I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, tucking myself in, splashing my face to avoid looking heated. The front door open and Lois called out to me and Reese.  
I came out of the bathroom, thinking of what I was going to tell them about the fact that Reese was AWOL, but Reese was leaning against the table eating a banana.  
I didn't mean to look so shocked to see him there.  
He looked at me and smiled.  
Oh my G…  
Lois and dad looked around. "Well everything seems to be in order…"  
Reese threw the banana peel away. "See? I told you, you could trust us."  
Lois raised an eyebrow at Reese then went to her room to unpack her suitcase. Dad disappeared after her.  
I thought about what to say. Was he here the whole time? He heard me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
I looked over at him and he was looking at me the whole time. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.  
"Uh…"  
"How was school, Malcolm?" He smiled impossibly wider.  
"I have homework…" I didn't know what else to say. I went into my room and sat back down to pretend to do my homework. But Reese followed me.  
"So, interesting homework," he asked, leaning against the desk.  
"It's homework," I answered, a bit vexed.  
"You know Malcolm, if you ever need any help; I want you to _come to me_."  
I hoped he emphasized those words unknowingly.  
Okay here goes all my dignity. "Reese, were you here the whole time?"  
I prayed he would say something that would indicate he didn't.  
"Yeah."  
No!  
"Well no, I ditched school but I left around noon to the arcade."  
Oh.  
"Uhh…well when did you get here?"  
"I was coming home just as I saw mom and your dad pull up and I ran in the house."  
"Oh." Oh. Thank God.  
I turned back to my homework.  
"By the way, I broke something, I was hoping you could take the fall for it," Reese shrugged  
"What did you break? And why would I take the fall for you?!"  
"C'mon Malcolm. If I get in trouble again with mom, she won't let me cook anything."  
"No way."  
"Malcolm," he placed a hand on my arm. "You owe me."  
"I don't owe you anything!"  
"C'mon." Reese shoved me.  
"No." I shoved him back. Then we both started fighting.  
We fell to the floor, wrestling and throwing punches. He just genuinely pisses me off sometimes.  
Reese got on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. "C'mon Malcolm." And you know what happened. Reese saying my name, and having his body on top of me.  
I thought I already cleaned the pipes! My traitorous cock swelled in my pants and I was now trying desperately to get Reese of off me.  
"Reese, let me go!"  
"Just say you'll do it."  
"Reese, please!"  
Gah! Me begging to Reese was only playing into all my sick repressed fantasies!  
Reese shifted on his knees and it was the perfect friction and I was doomed.  
"Reese..!"  
I came, again.  
My back arched off the floor and my hips bucked up to meet Reese.  
Ah, youth.  
Reese jumped to his feet, gaping at me.  
There was no way I was talking myself out of this one.  
My legs felt like jelly but I grabbed on to my desk to pull myself up.  
"Wait, Reese…"  
"Did you just…?"  
"No!"  
"Oh my God."  
"No, Reese shut up. It's not what you think!"  
Reese turned to leave the room but I wasn't going to let him leave without explaining.  
I could lie-  
I grabbed his shoulder to pull him back but he grabbed my arm and turned me around, pushing me against the wall.  
He pinned my arms on either side of my head. His expression was completely stern.  
I wanted to say something, but I was scared. Was he mad? Or disgusted. If he was going to punch me, I guess I deserved it.  
Reese stepped closer, and I couldn't look away. I looked into his eyes, noticing how green his irises were. His breath washed over my face and it was starting to feel relaxing.  
Reese what are you doing?  
He lowered his gaze down to my mouth and kept it there.  
"Reese..."  
My voice didn't sound like my own.  
His eyes flickered up to meet my own for second before setting back on my mouth.  
"Reese..."  
It happened in a split-second. Reese closed in on me, and caught my bottom lip between his teeth.  
A kiss? No.  
Then he bit down, hard.  
The pain was overwhelming and I reacted by shoving him away. Reese didn't fight, but let me push him until he went tumbling down. I touched my lip and looked down at my finger. I was bleeding. I felt it drip down my lip onto my chin. I licked it away, metallic taste invading my mouth.  
Reese stood up. He had blood on his own lip. He avoided my gaze, as if lamenting what he had done.  
And for some reason that was all it took-him, looking down like a castigated puppy or a child that was being reprimanded-for me to forgive him.  
I longed to comfort him instead of yelling at him for the pain he inflicted.  
"Reese!" Lois called from the kitchen.  
We both stood there in silence for a second and it felt like an eternity.  
Reese licked the blood off his lip and looked up at me.  
I shivered.  
He left the room.

* * *

Reese is not a vampire, I swear.  
Anybody else love Twinkies as much as I do?! (｡'▽'｡)  
Personally, I don't like lychees, I'm just gonna assume Malcolm doesn't either.


	7. Chapter 7

Wrote this one really fast. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ I'll make up for this crappy chapter by writing a longer one next.

* * *

OH MY GOD.  
Reese kissed me! Okay more like bit me, but I couldn't come up with a sane explanation as to why.  
Reese was outside being lectured for what I discovered through Lois's shout was breaking an expensive figurine.  
What was I going to do? So I'll admit I did..._like_...Reese, but now that he kissed me, I don't know...  
On second thought I don't want this! I'm definitely straight!  
Footsteps coming up behind me made me jump. It was Reese.  
"Hey..."  
Reese's face was emotionless.  
I really should just let him down easily...tell him it was all a mistake.  
Reese took a step forward then another.  
"I don't like you!" I put my hands up as a defense.  
Reese stopped. "What?"  
"I don't like you...Reese." Was he going to be mad I rejected him?  
Reese laughed. "I know that."  
I put my arms down. "You do?"  
"Yeah. Why would I think you like me?"  
"I don't know."  
Reese laughed again, shaking his head.  
"Hahaha, I was joking...I thought maybe you liked me..." I acted nonchalant but I was wary for his reaction.  
"Me like you? Hahaha."  
"Well, why couldn't you. There's nothing wrong with me...?" Why does he act like it's so absurd to have a crush on me?  
"Malcolm, you're just not my type."  
"But you just kissed me!"  
"I didn't kiss you. I was just playing around."  
"Yeah, you did!"  
"Malcolm, its okay. I just don't like dorky guys like you."  
"So you like guys," I asked.  
"Sometimes. Do you?"  
"No." _I mean it, I don't._  
"Whatever," Reese shrugged and played with a ball he bounced off the wall.  
Glad that was settled. No one liked no one. I sat down to finish my homework.

But seriously, why did I get so much homework? I mean it is impossible to do anything now-a-days because I am constantly buried in homework. And stupid Herkabe. He's the dumbest teacher I've ever had! God, it's so hot in here! I need a soda.  
I went out to the kitchen and found dad there as well.  
God, does my dad have to be here all the time? Like don't you have any friends….a social life?  
"Is something wrong, son?"  
"No!"  
Dad flinched, looking hurt.  
I tore open the refrigerator door and took out a soda. I ripped it open and drank it like I hadn't drunk anything in a while. It ended up dribbling down my shirt.  
"Ugh!"  
"Son, are you okay," asked my dad, again, carefully.  
"Why wouldn't I be?!"  
"Alright that's enough attitude, mister. Go to your room!"  
"Fine!" I slammed the fridge door shut and stomped to my room.  
"What's wrong," asked Reese, amused.  
"Shut up! I hate you and your mom. I wish my dad never met your stupid mom then we wouldn't have to be living together!"  
Reese looked shocked at first then went back to tossing the ball against the wall.  
I stood there, panting, mad as hell. Wait, why I so mad? I have no idea.  
No it definitely was too hot in here. That was the problem.

Bedtime came around as usual and I refused to sleep on the floor, so I went to the couch. But Lois caught me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing, I just like it better here." I tried to sound sincere.  
Lois thought for a second and then rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come on," she grabbed my arm and tugged me to the room. "Reese, you let Malcolm sleep in the bed! If I catch him having to sleep on the couch again, I will make you sleep outside, naked!" She waited till I crawled into bed next to Reese then she left and shut the door behind her.  
We waited a good few minutes till we were pretty sure Lois was in bed.  
"Floor."  
"Yeah, whatever." I grabbed a blanket this time.

This time I made sure to get ahead to avoid having to walk within the vicinity of Reese.  
I was still angry and annoyed. I was yet to figure it out. But I only knew that Reese aggravated it.  
I was a block from school when I saw a straight couple making out. It gave me an idea.  
I had thought that Sara Coleman was really pretty and until Reese came along and distracted me, I would have considered pursuing her. Maybe it was time I did that…

I was halfway through my lunch period when I saw I felt like I was being watched.  
My first instinct was Reese, but it wasn't. It was Sara Coleman.  
"You like...Sara," asked Stevie, following my gaze.  
"...yeah."  
"Ask her...out."  
I don't know…  
"Sara wants to know if you like her." Sara's friend came up to us.  
"He likes her," Stevie said in one breath.  
"Oh, she likes him too." Then she left, leaving me speechless.

So that's how it happened, I was playing tonsil hockey with Sara later that day.  
She asked me to hold her hand and I accepted. After a while our hands got sweaty but I figured if I let go then, that would be rude.  
She suggested we kiss and I agreed. She suggested we walk home together too.  
But kissing felt like a chore. I never enjoyed it. I just felt like I had to do it. Nothing special.  
I tried to like it, but when I got too close, her hair got in the way or I smelled her girly smell and it bothered me.

I didn't want to tell my parents or Reese, so we split up a block from my house, to avoid being found out.

At home everything was normal. I mean I guess I should have been happy to have a girlfriend, but that felt like an obligation, too, somehow.

Lois made sure to see that I got into bed, but as soon as the door closed-  
I got down on the floor. I didn't need to be told twice.

I had been going out with Sara three days now and we stopped to kiss by a tree while walking home.  
I felt like someone was watching us. I opened my eyes and found Reese watching us, somewhere between appalled and miffed.  
I pushed Sara off. "Reese! Wait."  
Reese turned on his heels and ran home.  
"No, wait!" I ran after him, absolutely forgetting Sara.  
Reese runs faster than me and I hate running so I didn't catch him. But I found him at home.  
I called out to him, but I probably sounded more like 'Rrrr…eee…ee…see." I put my hands on my knees, trying to get my lungs to stop hurting.  
"Reese! Please don't tell dad or Lois."  
"Why would I tell them, it's none of my business." Reese pushed past me and went into the room with a water bottle.  
For some reason I wanted to apologize to him. I think I didn't owe him one, but I wanted to.

When our parents came home I watched Reese like a hawk in case he was lying and would tell our parents. But he didn't.

That night, Reese pushed me off the bed.  
He hadn't done that in a long time.  
"I'll tell your mom," I warned, rubbing my thigh that I landed on. I wouldn't, but I was just threatening.  
"Do whatever you want. I don't care!"  
Reese's voice was harsh but he sounded hurt anyway.

I was talking to Sara at lunch the next day, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't' stop being distracted by her necklace. It was a jade pendant with pink flowers.  
I think Sara was mad at me for leaving her yesterday.  
"Malcolm, are you listening?"

Lois was talking about work over dinner. But food was the last thing on my mind.  
Reese seemed to be on the same page.  
I looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were jade, just like Sara's pendant.

I had finished brushing my teeth and went into the room to take my sleep in two hour intervals on the floor. Reese came out of the bathroom from behind me, pushing me so hard I tripped.  
"Alright I've had it! What did I do to you?"  
Reese ignored me.  
"Reese! I'm sick of this. Why are you mad at me?"  
"The world doesn't revolve around you! Why do you assume it's always about you?!"  
"I don't assume! I know!"  
Reese started getting into bed.  
"No!" I walked over to him and yanked him from the bed. "I know what it is!"  
Reese waited.  
"You're just jealous I'm going out with Sara…and you're jealous!"  
"I don't give a crap about you. Go out with whoever you want." Reese headed back to bed but I held him back again.  
"Why won't you just admit it?!"  
"Why don't _you_ just admit it?!"  
"I have nothing to admit!"  
Reese punched me and I stumbled back, barely managing to stay standing. As soon as I regained my balance I pounced on him and we both tumbled down. I punched him in the jaw. He tried to roll us over but I grabbed his hands and pinned them down on the floor to frame his head.  
"Just admit it, Reese! You like me!" I don't really know where all this came from.  
Reese ignored the comment and writhed to free himself.  
"Reese!"  
"I don't like you!"  
"Liar!"  
I got up off Reese and Reese quickly climbed to his feet as well.  
He took the opportunity to push me down on the bed, climbing on top.  
"Just admit it Reese…" Now it was my turn to fight against his restrains.  
"Why don't you admit _you_ like _me_," whispered Reese, ducking down to get closer to me.  
"I don't…" As soon as I said the words I reached up and captured Reese's mouth with my own.  
As the initial shock passed, Reese accepted the kiss, loosening his grip on my wrists.  
I felt a relief wash over me. This is what I wanted.  
Reese pulled back, breaking the kiss, both of us trying to catch our breath.  
There was a knock at the door and Reese jumped off me. I scrambled to sit up.  
My dad opened the door. "I heard fighting."  
-Head not working-  
"No, just playing around," answered Reese, stuttering a little.  
"Okay, well goodnight boys."  
The door closed again and it went back to being silent.  
I was able to look up at Reese after a couple moments.  
He wanted to say something and I wanted to too, but we were both dumbstruck.  
I cleared my throat. "We should go to bed."  
"Yeah," said Reese, giving a quick nod.  
Reese went around and got under the covers, and I did too. We both faced away from each other.  
I don't remember falling asleep. I didn't move the whole night, or made a noise above a whisper.  
Brain broken, me think.

* * *

Typical guy tries to validate his sexuality by dating some bimbo. SMH.

At least I can finally get to the good stuff~ ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)


	8. Chapter 8

I have writer's block and I'm not even a writer. (⌐■_■)ノ

* * *

The annoying promise of another day of school came along with Lois waking us up.  
I was okay until I remembered I was lying next to Reese and what happened yesterday.  
I got up from the bed and so did he.  
We sheepishly smiled at each other and got our clothes to change.  
When we usually changed we didn't care of the other saw, but today I felt the need to cover myself and I guess he did too. We both turned our backs to each other as we put on a clean shirt.  
I wish I didn't feel so abashed towards Reese, but I have never been in this situation before.  
I turned around to go the bathroom and Reese had the same idea because he met at the bathroom door, startling each other.  
I was going to have a heart attack at this rate.  
"Okay, we need to talk about this," I said, interrupting the silence.  
"Yeah!"  
How do we talk about this exactly?  
"So...uh then, you like me...?"  
"And you like me..."  
"We like each other…"  
We both nodded.  
"Hurry up. You're going to be late," Lois called, walking by the room.  
We rushed to change our pants but still turned our backs to each other.

When we finally left the house, we were still quiet.  
It's not like we were going to hold hands-  
"Hey, Mal..." Reese reached over to say something but all I saw was his hand and I jolted.  
"Whoa, dude. Chill."  
"Sorry," I said, straightening my shirt.  
"You know, it doesn't have to be weird between us...we can just forget this ever happened."  
I really didn't want that. "Is that what you want?"  
"Is that what_ you_ want," he asked before looking both ways as we crossed the street.  
"Not really."  
"Okay good." He sounded happy and I was relieved.

We got to school without saying another word.  
When it was time to go to class we turned to each other.  
"So then I'll guess I'll see you after school, then," I managed to choke out.  
"Oh, no. I have detention."  
"Oh okay, well I can wait for you." Gosh don't I sound clingy?  
"No it's okay. But! I'll see you at home."  
"Yeah, okay."  
We kind of did this sort of weird wave and then left.  
I have never felt so embarrassed and stupid in my life. Living like this wasn't an option.

I stayed in the classroom during lunch. I still hadn't figured out how to act around Reese and I was mostly avoiding Sara. I didn't want Reese to see me with her, either.

After school I left school after making sure Sara hadn't seen me. I racked my brain for how to make things less awkward. But I got nothing. I just ended up thinking about kissing Reese and that was of no help.

I was doing homework in my room when I heard someone arrive.  
It was Lois, who picked Reese up from detention.  
I heard Reese drop his backpack somewhere then he came into the room.  
My stomach did a little flip from seeing him. "Hey."  
"Sup?"  
I pushed the door ajar to make sure Lois wouldn't hear.  
"Reese, we need to talk."  
"Oh…right, 'talk'," smiled Reese. He closed the door and then grabbed me as he leaned forward to kiss me.  
"No, wait," I pushed him back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I meant it, Reese. We need to talk about this."  
"Well I thought we established you like me and I like you."  
"Well yeah, but,"  
"Oh, I get it. You want some sort of commitment," said Reese.  
Something like that.  
"Not really, but I just wanted to know what we were doing?" I felt foolish.  
"Okay, Malcolm you can be my girlfriend."  
"Shut up, that's not what I meant."  
"But that's what you want?"  
"No!" I never wanted the label _girlfriend_…  
"Fine." Reese backed me up against the bedroom door. He rolled his eyes but smiled. "You want to be my boyfriend?"  
I knew he was doing this because of me, I didn't actually know if he was doing it because he wanted it.  
I frowned at him.  
He leaned in, centimeters away from my face. "Please?" He closed the last space between us and pressed a light kiss on my lips.  
Why does he have to be so sexy?!  
I surged forward, trying to find purchase on his lips.  
Reese kept away. "Is that a yes?" I hated how smug he acted.  
He knew the answer.  
I conspicuously rolled my eyes.  
"But we have to be careful," I urged. I put my hands on his chest to distance him from me.  
"Yeah, I know. No making out in front of Hal or mom. But when we're alone, you're all mine."  
"No I'm not." Okay, I was but he needn't know that.  
"Uh yeah! I'm your boyfriend-I can kiss you whenever I want."  
I knew he was [at least] half joking.

Dinner was a first for me. Lois introduced the 'left-over parfait.'  
It was all the left-overs from the week, made into a torte.  
Not even the soda I guzzled washed out the flavor of what I think was left over mashed potatoes, spaghetti and taco meat.

Reese and I went to our rooms after dinner.  
Not because of what you think-  
I wanted to finish my homework for the weekend and Reese decide it was no fun if I was just sitting there being quiet so he played video games.

I finished my homework before it was time to go to bed. But then I started to worry. Since we share the bed, now. We might get carried away…and it's really risky since we don't have a lock on the door...

I had already brushed my teeth, and Reese was working on his, as I was getting into bed.  
Reese appeared, smiling.  
"No."  
"What? I wasn't going to do anything."  
"Yes you were."  
Reese laughed and got under the covers.  
I was planning to lie in bed like a mindless zombie, staring up at the roof, but Reese had other plans.  
He was on his side, staring at me. The moonlight lit up his eyes, making them resemble a feline's.  
"Reese…"  
Reese snaked out and arm and grabbed my waist, turning me on my side to face him.  
He was awfully close now and I felt uneasy.  
Reese scooted closer, and pulled me closer simultaneously, until our bodies were lined up.  
He inched his face closer, coming onto my pillow's territory.  
We both steadied our breath, making the room completely silent.  
He searched my face, as if trying to place my features in the dark.  
I moved an inch closer, reassuring him.  
I was lying! Kiss me!  
Reese finally kissed me, keeping his arm at my waist. He licked my lower lip, and I easily opened my mouth.  
The temperature in the room seemed to increase as the kiss deepened.  
I tentatively grabbed on to Reese's shoulder, encouraging him.  
Reese rolled over on top of me, supporting himself on bracketed elbows. I licked at his tongue, trying to drink in as much of him as possible.  
Reese let his whole weight press down on me and I started feeling light-headed.  
I buried my head back into the pillow, pulling away. "Wait."  
"What? Oh. Too fast?"  
"Uh...sorta." I didn't want to get the chance to get carried away.  
He rolled of off me and sighed.  
I turned on my side, facing away from him. "Goodnight"  
"Night."  
I closed my eyes and tried to relax but Reese came up behind me and spooned me.  
"No," I whispered.  
"Why not? Couples do that, don't they? And I figured that's why you were sticking out your butt at me."  
"I wasn't stick...never mind, but if our parents walk in..."  
"Oh yeah, okay." Reese turned to lie on his side, away from me.

Fortunately, it was Saturday, so we slept in.  
I woke up on the edge of the bed, with Reese sprawled out on 3/4 of the bed and one of his hands on my face.  
I threw his hand away from me but he just rolled over and kept snoring.

Once our parents left for work, Reese asked me to do him a favor.  
"What kind of favor?"  
"It's not like that, pervert." Reese rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, hold on." I had to go pee.  
I came out of the bathroom and Reese was getting out bowls and various ingredients.  
"There's a recipe I've been meaning to try out, and since I'm in trouble because of you and can't make anything..."  
"How was it my fault?! You got yourse..."  
"...AND can't make anything, I need you to do it for me, at least until mom comes home."  
I sighed and he knew that that was indication that I folded.  
"We're going to make a chocolate soufflé."  
"But I don't even..."  
"Here, put this on." Reese threw an apron at me.  
I inspected it. It was pink and floral. "Reese! No way am I wearing this. It's girly."  
"I won't tell anyone."  
He is going to owe me! I tied the apron around my hips.  
"Okay, I already have the ramekins in the freezer. Now we have to mix the chocolate," instructed Reese.  
We melted the chocolate and butter together in a double boil, and then stirred vanilla extract in.  
Reese dipped his finger in the chocolate and presented it to me. "Taste it."  
I looked down his finger, unsure.  
It's not like we've ever fed the other. That's like, too cutesy.  
Reese pressed his chocolate covered finger to my lips.  
I opened my mouth and let him slide his finger in my mouth.  
The chocolate melted on my tongue and it tasted really good.  
But then realized I was standing there with Reese's finger in my mouth and I felt weird.  
Reese removed his finger. "What do you think," he asked.  
"It's good."  
"Now we have to separate the egg whites..."  
Reese did that because I would surely make a mess.  
"Okay, now that the egg whites are in the bowl, add the lemon juice."  
"Okay."  
"Now since we don't have an electric mixer, I need you to do it manually. But do it really fast or else they  
won't get frothy."  
I didn't let him see me roll my eyes as I began mixing.  
"Malcolm, you're doing it wrong!"  
"Well I don't know how to do this!"  
"Fine. Here." Reese came up behind me, putting his hand over mine on the fork and starting beating the egg whites.  
Reese concentrated on mixing quickly but all I could think about was how he was pressed up against me.  
He had his chin over my shoulder, he was so close. I could smell the soap and shampoo he used and the small spritz of cologne he denies using.  
"Malcolm watch how I do it!"  
"Huh?" I turned to look at him but I forgot how close he was so I quickly turned back away.  
"You're getting off on this, huh?"  
"What?!"  
"You perv."  
"No, I'm not…" I shook my head.  
"Liar."  
Reese pushed himself closer, trapping me between the counter and his hips. "You like this," he husked in my ear. "Huh?" He rotated his hips slowly, and I could feel the outline of his cock through his shorts.  
A shiver ran down my spine as all the blood from my head rushed to my dick.  
I accidentally let out a moan.  
Reese snickered and ghosted his lips down my jaw to the back of my ear.  
He kept rocking his hips, grinding into me and I was falling apart.  
He reached around, sliding a hand under my shirt, making my stomach quiver from his tickling. He slid it down, teasing the waistband of my pants and boxers.  
I let my head loll back on his shoulder and he used the opportunity to nibble my neck.  
The front door opened and Reese leapt like a mile into the air and scrambled away.  
Luckily, Reese was too fast.  
"Reese! What did I tell you?"  
That he shouldn't seduce me in the kitchen?  
"I said no cooking, mister! You're grounded."  
"I wasn't! Malcolm is."  
I looked down and remembered the egg whites, and the stupid frilly apron Reese made me wear.  
"Okay, as long as Malcolm's fine with it."  
Lois disappeared down the hall.  
"Aww we waited too long," Reese said, looking over my shoulder. "We need to start all over."  
I hate baking.

Reese and I were watching TV, or pretending to, later that evening. He kept trying to play the nervous game with me, while we were on the couch, but I refused.  
It consisted of him putting his hand on my knee then gradually slides it up until he was in crotch territory and I would slap his hand away and then he would snigger.  
I thought it was dangerous since our parents were in the house, but I get the feeling that that's the part he liked the most.  
"Stop it, Reese," I hissed.  
Reese retracted his hand then turned grave. "Malcolm, I wanna talk to you about something."  
"What?" This can't be good?  
"I've been wanting to do something…with you…"  
Oh my God, he can't mean…  
Lois and my dad walked into the kitchen, causing our conversation to cease.  
Reese leaned away from me.  
I told him we were sitting suspiciously close!  
They came up behind us. "Boys, we need to talk."  
You don't think she knows…?

* * *

I'm debating whether I should have something tragic happen- (・｀ω´・)  
What do you think? (・・)ゞ

For Reese and Malcolm to break up, text the word 'Sad' to 6665  
For Reese and Malcolm to have a happy ending, text the word 'Happy' to 6665


	9. Chapter 9

This website has been giving me problems lately. I can't upload complete paragraphs or even log in sometimes. Wtf (┳Д┳)

* * *

"Reese, your cousin will be coming to visit for a few days." Lois's expression was overwrought as she spoke. And she extenuated the word _cousin_ as she raised her eyebrows concurrently, as if it was something only both of them understood.  
What's the big deal? Was his cousin worse than him?  
"Okay," Reese shrugged and turned back to the TV, abruptly ending the conversation.  
But my dad and Lois didn't budge.  
"Uh, Malcolm, why don't you come with me?" Dad gestured for the bedrooms and I took the hint.  
Once we were in the room with the door closed, I asked dad what it was all about.  
"Dad, what's going on?"  
I could hear Reese and Lois arguing but it was incomprehensible.  
"A while back Lois took in Reese's cousin, but Reese and his cousin were getting into trouble, and Lois separated them. Now she's worried about having them here in the house together again."  
My dad pressed an ear to the door. I would have done the same but there was no more room.  
I guess I would have to ask Reese about it when they were done bickering.  
Afterwards, Lois called my dad, who exited the room. I followed him out and went to retake my spot on the couch next to Reese. Lois and my dad hung around, and I figured it was a touchy subject to begin with, so I would ask Reese when we were in the room.

I waited till we were in bed to ask Reese.  
"So, what's the deal with your cousin?"  
I hoped it wasn't a sensitive subject, for Reese, anyways.  
"Nothing. Mom's just worried." Reese rolled onto his side, facing away from me.  
That was it? That didn't answer my question at all!  
And he wasn't even trying to get into my pants tonight. I was starting to get worried.  
"Reese…?"  
"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."  
Reese had his eyes closed.  
I guess I would have to wait.  
"Okay…goodnight."  
Something was up.

"Rise and shine!"  
I opened my eyes to the screaming voice to find me face to face with dad.  
No.  
Reese groaned next to me and pulled the blankets over his head.  
"We're going to hang out as a family today!"  
No.  
I tried to cover my head with my pillow but my dad ripped it away.

My dad claimed we haven't hung out as a 'real family', and it was about time.  
I sense he was only doing this to pass the tension about Reese's cousin coming to visit.

So my dad took us to the mall.  
I hate the mall. I don't even go there for pleasure. Now I have to go with my 'family.'  
Let's face it-Lois and dad and their two step-sons that are in a secret relationship…not what I would call a family.

I meant to ask Reese about his cousin, but we hardly got to be alone for more than three seconds.  
We ate at the food court, which was great because I love fast food.  
Lois ate a salad, dad ate Chinese food and Reese and I had pizza.  
If I wasn't going out with Reese right now, I wonder if I'd be embarrassed to be seen with him.

Afterwards, Lois decided to indulge in some shopping. My dad agreed so we had no choice.  
First we had to suffer through the torture of trying on anything that Lois told us to.  
Then shoe shopping.  
"You need new shoes, Malcolm."  
"No. Mine are fine." So maybe they had a hole in them, but I don't care! I just wanna go home!  
Dad announced he needs a new bathing suit, so we went to a sporting goods store to get him one.  
I was so irritable, I just wanted to punch something or take a nap.  
Most of all, I was still curious about Reese's cousin, and haven't advanced with any knowledge on the subject.  
I found Reese browsing the spear guns.  
"We need to get away from them," I whispered to Reese.  
Reese smiled. "Way ahead of you."  
I watched as Reese went over to a mountain of basketballs with a portable basketball hoop in the middle. He kicked over a portable basketball hoop, knocked over several displays and even tore some of the wall. People gasped and ran to the scene, to make sure no one was hurt.  
"C'mon!" Reese tugged on my hand and we ran down a string of stores before our parents could see us.  
We ran through a clothing store, a jewelry store, a sunglasses store and I was just running out of breath when I was pushed into a ball pit.  
I emerged from the ball pit, except instead of balls, it was all stuffed animals.  
We were in a kid's store.  
Reese pushed me into a nook of the pit and started kissing me.  
"No, Reese…hold on." I tried to push him off but he just draped himself more on me.  
"I'm so horny," said Reese between kisses. He grabbed my ass, pulling me closer.  
He was so raunchy sometimes but the worse was that it got to me. I am a teenager!  
"What are you doing?" A little blond girl in pigtails was in the pit, staring at us.  
"Go away," Reese hissed at the little girl.  
"No, Reese. Stop." I pushed Reese away.  
"What's going on here?" A store employee appeared, with both hands on her hips.  
"We're just leaving." I pulled Reese out of the store before he could say anything.  
"Some people are so rude." Reese shook his head.  
"Reese, what happened with your cousin?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mom made a big deal about your cousin coming to visit, last night. Why?"  
"Don't worry about it. Chris is only going to be here for two days."  
Chris?  
"Okay, but what did you guys do that made your mom so mad?"  
"Hey! You two!" The mall security was coming towards us.  
"Run!" Reese tugged on my arm.  
"What did you do?!"  
"Nothing! I don't know! Just run!"  
I was getting really tired of running but anything more embarrassing than being chased by mall security is being chased and caught by the out of shape mall security.  
"In here." Reese turned into a hall that had an exit at the end.  
"No, wait!"  
In his defense, I would have probably ran into that glass door too I hadn't seen someone open it previously.

Reese was right. He didn't do anything. Turned out my dad and Lois were just looking for us, so they had security look out for us.  
They arrived shortly after, and Reese had to be carried to the car because he passed out.  
Reese is so hard headed I wouldn't worry about him being really hurt.  
But I did feel bad for him. I offered to hold the wrapped ice to head.  
Maybe I'll let him get past second base tonight-

That plan was bust, too. Reese just lied in bed, trying not to move, complaining his head hurt.  
I was actually beginning to feel sexually frustrated.

I had forgotten all about Chris, until the next morning.

I woke up to find Reese already up. I could hear him complaining to Lois. They were in them in the kitchen when I went for breakfast.  
"Don't forget, Chris will be here today in the afternoon."  
Crap! All weekend and I still had no idea who this 'Chris' was!  
Lois took some pity on Reese and drove us to school.  
I thought we were in the clearing once she drove off, but I was wrong.  
"Malcolm!"  
"Girlfriend. 6 o'clock." Reese laughed and left.  
Crap! I forgot all about Sara! I wanted to make sure Reese wasn't really mad, but Sara ambushed me.  
Yeah I was a bad boyfriend but can you blame me? Don't answer that.  
I had other things to worry about, but Sara asked me why I didn't call. Or why they saw me avoiding her last friday.  
"Malcolm, this isn't going to work out. I'm sorry."  
Is this the part where I should start groveling?  
"No! Sara! Please! I'll be a better boyfriend!"  
"Sorry, Malcolm." She turned and walked away.  
Under any other circumstance I would have probably cried to see her go. But for now, good riddance.

But I had to talk to Reese. We still hadn't established this whole school situation, so I asked a kid in his class to give him a note for me.  
Don't worry, in case he read it, it wasn't anything personal.  
I simply told him to meet me in hallway C during lunch.

I was leaving my classroom when Sara's friend appeared.  
"Sara says she's willing to give you another chance, if you promise to be a good boyfriend this time."  
Gosh, can't girls get a clue?  
"Really? She would?! But no, I'll never be good enough for her! No! She deserves someone better than me!" I pretended to half-sob and her friend scurried away, weirded out.  
Hopefully that took care of that.

As I planned, I found Reese in C Hall.  
I hoped he wasn't mad.  
"Reese. I'm so sorry about Sara. I had..."  
Reese raised a hand to silence me. "It's okay, Malcolm. I know you broke up with her."  
Good news sure travels fast.  
"So you're not mad?"  
"No. But I know how you can make it up to me. He glanced around as if he was a spy. "Let's go into the janitor's closet. I stole his keys." Reese raised the keys and jingled them in front of my face.  
I hesitated.  
"C'mon Malcolm. When was the last time we even made out?"  
He had a point.  
"But wait, you never told me about your cousin!"  
"Oh, Chris?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What about her?"  
"Wait!..._her_?!"  
"Yeah…oh but she's not really my cousin. Her dad and my mom were good friends, so she would call my mom 'aunt'."  
Why did I assume it was a guy from the beginning?  
I tried to stay calm, but I don't know why this was getting a rise out of me.  
"What happened that made your mom kick her out?"  
"She caught us making out."  
WHAT?!  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, we were sorta going out, back then." Reese shrugged.  
Sorta?! Going-out?!  
The worst part was that he said it totally nonchalant. Didn't he see how crucial this was?!  
"And you weren't going to tell me?!"  
"I had forgotten all about it. And I don't see the big deal."  
"I do! Reese you were dating her and now she's coming back…"  
After Reese processed the thought for a minute he quickly added "It's not like that." He looked around to make sure no one was around and then leaned in. "I'm with you now. I don't like her anymore."  
I wanted to believe him but I was blindly furious. But what could I do?  
Deep breath.  
It was almost time for lunch to be over.  
"Can we just talk about this after school?"  
"I have detention."  
Reese's record was starting to get in the way of my schedule.  
"Can you go for one day without getting in trouble," I growled  
"What's your problem?"  
"My problem is that your girlfriend is going to be in the house and I don't…!"  
I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence.  
I didn't think trust was an issue between us, but I've never exactly told Reese that I don't trust him.  
"You don't what," asked Reese menacingly.  
The bell rang and that was my cue to leave.  
"I have to go."  
Reese crossed his arms over his chest.  
I guess I have to wait to talk to him, again. Life and school was getting in the way of my love life too much.

As I walked home, I couldn't help but replay every possible scenario of Lois walking in on Reese and Christi. Reese did mention he was bi. But then again, they were living together. What if Reese was only with me because he always ended up hooking up with people he lived with? Maybe he was just acting.  
Yeah that was probably it. He never liked me.  
Okay, get a hold of yourself, Malcolm. There must be a reasonable explanation.  
I just wanted to talk to Reese and straighten this out, hopefully, before Chris arrived.

The days were growing hotter and I couldn't be more relieved to be indoors.  
I dropped my backpack at the entrance, wiping sweat off my brow.  
I headed to the fridge to get a drink but found a presence already at the kitchen table.  
"You must be Malcolm." She smiled with a perfect row of white teeth.

* * *

_~The course of true love never runs smooth~  
(ノﾟДﾟ)八(ﾟДﾟ )ノ_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm being sooo slow in updating but Reno 911 is so addicting (✖╭╮✖)

* * *

Chris was really hot.  
She rose from the table and went over to the fridge to get the very water bottle I was planning on getting.  
She was wearing her jeans tight, like a second skin along with chunky black sneakers.  
"Hi."  
"You are Malcolm, right?"  
"Yeah"  
She took off her pink studded sweater revealing a black shirt with a skull. It was also tight and showed off her small waist and big breasts.  
I couldn't blame Reese.  
But there was something about her that made me uneasy.  
She came close to me and stretched out her hand. "I'm Christi. But I'm sure you already know that"  
I heard a bit of a southern accent from her.  
"Come. Sit."  
She motioned for me to join her at the table.  
"How are you and Reese getting along?" She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulders.  
"Okay, I guess"  
What was the question? And why did I feel like I was on trial?  
It was hard to look up at her because she never broke eye contact and hardly blinked. Her big eyes were so dark they looked black.  
"You guess?" She laughed, taking a sip of the water bottle. "Has Reese told you anything about me?"  
"Not really."  
"Such a careless little boy," she sighed, shaking her head. I got a whiff of her perfume. It smelled like an  
over frosted cupcake.  
Little?  
"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Nineteen."  
Whoa, I would have guessed sixteen.  
"Oh, you look younger..."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's really annoying when I get carded when I buy cigarettes," she said rolling her eyes.  
"How did you get inside?"  
"I picked the lock," she answered, downing the rest of the water.  
"Well, I got homework to do," I said, glad it wasn't a lie.  
I headed to my room, leaving her behind. I know I was being a bad host, but there was something about her I didn't trust.  
I pretended to do my homework for a while, until I heard Lois pull up at the house.  
I came out of the room and Christi was still at the table.  
Lois was the first to greet Christi.  
"Christi" exclaimed Lois, hugging her.  
"You still look as beautiful as ever," smiled Christi. "Reese, is that you? You've grown...a lot." She looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you too..." said Reese. He totally checked her out, very subtly. I'm a guy I notice these things.  
"Were you alone with Malcolm, the whole time," asked Lois.  
"Yeah, but I was doing my homework," I offered.  
I felt some tension.  
I looked over at Reese, but he was avoiding my eyes.  
"So, tell us how it's been going for you," said Lois to Christi.  
They spent a while talking about how Christi had her life so put together now and it sickened me. She wasn't that great. Lois and Reese were eating out of the palm of her hand.  
Once my dad came home he met Christi, which he seemed very charmed with.

After dinner Christi said she wanted to treat the family to dessert. She offered to buy us all an ice cream cone at the new themed ice cream place:  
'_The_ _Jitterin'_ _Hoedown old timey ice cream parlor_'.  
I heard the ice cream was really good though.  
I said I had homework to do. Reese followed me into the room.  
"Stop being such a girl."  
"If you want to go so bad with her then go, no one is stopping you."  
"So that's what this is about? You're jealous?"  
Duh!  
"No, I don't care what you do!"  
"Are you sure you don't want to come," asked Christi, leaning against the door frame.  
"No, I'm sure," I replied as politely as I could.  
"So, what? Are you going to avoid me from now on," he asked when Christi left.  
I turned my back to him and he left eventually.

When they came back dad came to the room with a cone in the shape of a cowboy hat filled with blue ice cream. "Malcolm, you should have come! It was awesome. There was a cowboy and the ice cream is so good!" He shoved a spoonful into his mouth.  
"At least let me try some."  
"You should have gone!" My dad left cackling, shoveling down the rest of the ice cream.  
Christi appeared again, around the door frame. "Hey, Malcolm, we're going to watch a scary movie. You wanna join us?" She smiled and her gums and teeth were red, probably from ice cream.  
"No…thanks."  
"Okay." She left.  
Then it was Reese's turn to ask.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come watch the movie?"  
"No," I said as viciously as possible.

When I finally finished my homework, which was very half-assed, I went to take a shower.  
I usually used the time in the shower to jerk-off, but I didn't feel like it today.

By the time I got out of the shower, everyone was going to bed.  
The bedding arrangements were for Christi to sleep on the couch.

Reese was already in bed.  
I turned on the desk lamp and opened the novel we were supposed to read in class.  
"Turn off the light," complained Reese.  
"I'm reading. Some of us actually plan to do something with our lives, you know."  
"I don't care. Turn it off."  
"No!"  
"Will you stop being mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong! I don't know why you're mad."  
"I'm not mad." I wasn't mad. I just had to read.  
Reese harrumphed and pulled the blankets over his head.

The novel wasn't boring so I got into it. I had advanced three chapters, when I got thirsty.  
I thought Reese might have fallen asleep by now, but I heard him sigh dramatically and toss around so I guess he wasn't.  
I sneaked out of my room and saw Christi at the front door, securing her hair back with a rubber band.  
"Christi," I whispered.  
"Hey, Malcolm. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Well, yeah but I just wanted to get something to drink. What are you doing?"  
"I was just leaving." She picked up a black backpack with faded pink hearts.  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to stay for too long anyways. I just wanted to say hi to Aunt Lois and Reese. I missed them."  
It seemed pretty shady leaving in the middle of the night.  
"Was never too big on goodbyes," she interjected as if she read my thoughts. "Besides, I know Aunt Lois isn't too fond of me." She looked down and tucked a strand from her bangs behind her ear. "But I'm sure you know all about that."  
I shook my head. "No."  
"Do you want to know what happened?"  
Yes!  
I nodded.  
"Aunt Lois took me in for a while when I turned eighteen. And Reese started to want to always hang around with me. I guess it was just like having an older sibling you look up to. But then it turned out not to be like that at all. I think Reese started to have a crush on me. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and him being younger than me, I thought it was cute, so I agreed. He would ask me out on dates, which I drove us to, but nothing ever happened. Until one day, Reese asked me for a kiss. I thought one kiss was okay, but then I started to like Reese. We did some stuff..."  
"What stuff?" I didn't mean to interrupt her but what is it with people and subtlety?  
"We had sex."  
Oh my G-  
She looked down at her shoes. "I know what you must think of me. But I did like Reese. And Reese always seemed older. Well, one time Lois walked in on us. You can guess what happened."  
I nodded, dumbfounded.  
"I don't know what that was all about, earlier, but I know Reese can act out sometimes. Just be patient with him. You're the first friend I've seen him have in years. I think he might actually like you."  
You have no idea.  
"But it's getting late. So I'll see you around Malcolm." She smiled and opened the door and quietly slipped out.

I felt kind of relieved and weirded out at the same time. It was like she was a ghost or something that just disappeared into the night. I got my glass of water and noticed a fork on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the counter.  
With Christi gone I felt the tension melt away.  
I guess that really answered my question about Reese being a virgin. But there is no point in being mad about the past. Maybe I _was_ overreacting to the whole situation.  
Maybe.

I padded back into the room and crawled under the covers with Reese.  
"Reese."  
Reese pulled the blanket taught over his shoulder and faced away from me.  
He refused to move so I pushed him down on his back and got in top of him, holding him down by his shoulders.  
"Stop it."  
"No. Not until we talk."  
"Fine!"  
"Have you been hanging out with Christi to get back at me for the thing with Sara?"  
"What thing? No!"  
Okay?  
"Do you still like Christi?" I meant to sound threatening, but it actually came out like a doubtful query.  
Reese looked up at me. "No. I swear. We're just friends."  
"What did you do with Christi?" This was my chance to see if he would lie to me. For some reason I thought he would.  
"Nothing. We were here the whole time."  
"I meant back then."  
"Oh. We had sex." Reese looked morose as he said it. "I'm sorry"  
I did appreciate the apology.  
"Reese, you idiot. You don't have to apologize."  
"So you're not mad about Christi?"  
I shook my head.  
"Then why did you make such a big deal out of it?"  
"Well, you were acting all weird..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well what about the last two nights? You didn't try anything"  
I felt inane for being so persistent.  
"Well yesterday my head hurt. And the night before, I was tired."  
"Teenage boys don't get tired!"  
"I was." Reese got up on his elbows. "Dude, you think about everything too much. Just calm down, and turn off your brain."  
I tried to think about how that was probably impossible.  
"But, you're right!" Reese smiled and I knew what that look meant. "You owe me for two nights."  
"I owe you?"  
"Yeah, I figured we'd be at at least third base by now, so we have a lot of catching up to do."  
How do you figure that?  
Reese grabbed my ass and I couldn't help letting a yelp out. He sat up and moved his hands up to my shirt and tugged it up off over my head. He wrapped his arms around me and started licking one of my nipples.  
Fuck, cuz it felt good. And fuck, cuz he always ended up shutting me up.  
"Wait, Reese." I tried to push his head back but failed.  
"No. I'm not waiting anymore." Reese pulled me down to meet my lips with his own.  
He moved his hands back down to my ass and rocked my hips against his own.  
I was getting hard and I could feel that he already was.  
Reese flipped us over and straddled me, before taking off his own shirt.  
He leaned down towards me on his forearms as he parted my thighs with his knees.  
I let him, growing more aroused from his brash actions. When he was resting between my legs he reached down and rubbed me through my boxers.  
I really did hate myself for being so susceptible.  
I groaned and tried to hug him closer with my legs.  
"You know how hot you look like this?"  
I couldn't answer as Reese cupped my balls.  
"I could probably do whatever I want, right now..." He moved inside my boxers and grabbed the base of my cock.  
I gasped, arching off the bed, letting my mouth fall open.  
He pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth as he started pumping his fist around my cock.  
"Huh. Malcolm? What would you do if I just fucked you, right now?"  
His fist was hot and tight and I wasn't listening very well anymore.  
"Come for me, Malcolm," he whispered, wickedly.  
I felt really embarrassed being so pliant, but I was so close.  
He was looking into my eyes and it made me self-conscious.  
As my climax approached, I closed my eyes. I felt my mouth fall open as I groaned.  
I could hear Reese painting next to me, working his hand to pump every drop of cum.  
I opened my eyes as Reese retracted his hand from my boxers, covered in cum.  
"Try it," he urged, shoving his coated fingers at me.  
"Eww no." I pushed his hand away.  
He laughed and wiped his fingers on the sheets.  
Oh yeah, Reese didn't come.  
"Here. Let me," I offered, reaching for his boxers.  
"You don't have to."  
"I don't mind," I lied. Truth is I don't think I'll be good enough at giving a hand job.  
"Okay." He rolled over off of me and pulled back the waistband of his boxers, guiding my hand down them.  
I've done it to myself so it can't be that hard.  
I started moving my fist up and down the same way he did.  
We were both on our sides now and he scooted closer.  
I tried to go faster but the angle was hard. He wasn't making any noise, so I assumed he didn't like it.  
I was getting frustrated. "Sorry, I'm no good at this," I said, removing my hand.  
"You were doing fine."  
Fine? Just fine?!  
"It's okay. C'mere." He hooked an arm around my neck to pull me closer, and then he got on top of me, on all fours.  
"Kiss me," he instructed.  
He pulled his boxers off with one hand and starting jerking himself off.  
I got up on my elbows to kiss him, but soon he was gritting his teeth, so I kissed his jaw and down his neck persistently.  
"Fuck." He sped up his hand. "I'm close. Can I come on you?"  
I nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips.  
He shoved me down on the bed, as he climbed up my body until his knees were on either side of my hips.  
He was so close, I could smell his arousal. His cock was leaking pre-cum down my belly button.  
He leaned down momentarily to kiss me.  
"Malcolm," he whined, looking back down at me. Then he started coming, all over my chest, letting his  
head fall back.  
I felt the thick ropes of hot cum spill all over my chest.  
He removed his hand from himself, looking down at me and smiling.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It just feels good," he said laughing his creepy little laugh.  
"I need to clean up," I said.  
His cum was cooling on my stomach and it felt gross.  
"Here." He reached down and pulled up one of my t-shirts, wiping my chest with it.  
"Hey! That's my shirt!"  
"Big deal."  
He tossed the crusty shirt to the corner of the room.  
"Stop using my clothes as a personal rag."  
"Okay, I'll stop."  
I knew his was lying, but I was too tired to argue.  
He lied down next to me, pulling the blankets over both of us.  
"Night," he said smiling with his eyes closed.  
He was so smug. I hated that!  
He opened his eyes when I didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to say it back?"  
I rolled my eyes, which I didn't know if he saw due to the lack of bright light.  
"He looked at me, expectantly.  
"Goodnight," I said with annoyance in my voice.  
"Good boy," he taunted. I meant to to roll my eyes again, but he surprised me by pinching my ass and kissing my protests away.  
"Hey let's go get ice cream, tomorrow." I really wanted to try that ice cream.  
"Okay. It'll be a date."  
"A date?"  
"Yeah, and that means you put out afterwards."  
"No it doesn't."  
"We'll see about that."  
He turned on his side and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets over his shoulders, signifying he was going to sleep.  
I did the same.

* * *

I gave Christi a hasty exit because I changed my mind about having her around and that's why I struggled to write this chapter- ┐(￣д￣;)┌  
Next chapter: date at the _Jitterin'_ _Hoedown old timey ice cream parlor.  
_Lmao


	11. Chapter 11

Yall's comments are so sweet! Thank you! (●⌒∇⌒●)  
-This is where apostrophes come to die-  
This chapter has everything that is precious to me: pervy-ness and dessert. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
I wrote this chapter for the sole purpose of entertaining myself. (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Lois coming the room and yelling 'Where's Christi?!'  
These late night rumpus sessions were really taking their toll on my sleeping time. I was exhausted. More tired than usual.  
Reese was still was quietly snoring next to me.  
As I got out of bed, Reese boxers came along with me and slipped out from the covers.  
He never put his boxers back on!  
Before anyone could see I picked them up and tried to shake him awake.  
"Reese!"  
"Mmm!" He slapped my hand away.  
"Reese!" I shook his shoulders roughly and he opened his eyes, glaring up at me through slits.  
"What?" He sat up and the blankets slid off him, revealing…everything.  
Anyone in my situation would have looked too…  
"Uh, here." I handed him his boxers and then averted my eyes.  
"Like what you see," sniggered Reese, putting them on while still in bed.  
"Shut up."  
Yeah, we've seen each other, but openly staring in broad daylight was a new one for me.  
I started to change when Lois came back in.  
"Did you kids see Christi at all this morning?"  
We shook our heads.  
"I saw her last night. But she said she was leaving…"  
"And you didn't try to stop her?!" Lois looked at me in shock.  
Was I supposed to have stopped her?  
"Well, she said she needed to go?"  
"What's the big deal, mom," asked Reese, getting up from bed.  
"The big deal is that she stole everything!"  
Reese looked around the room. "No she didn't. Our stuff is still here."  
Lois huffed and left the room.  
"What's her problem," asked Reese.  
"That Christi stole all the valuables."  
"But my shiny box is still here," declared Reese, peeking under the bed.  
Is that what that foil covered box was?  
Dad happened to be going by the room.  
"Dad, what happened?"  
"Christi stole some things; some jewelry from Lois…"  
"And the silverware!" Lois screamed, opening the drawer that made no sound when it opened, unlike the jingling it always made when it was full of utensils.  
Dad and I peeked into the kitchen.  
"All that's left is this fork," Lois exclaimed, picking up the fork on the counter I picked up last night.  
See? I knew Christi gave me a bad feeling. At least she didn't take the TV. (Or Reese)  
I went back into the bedroom, hoping I wasn't going to be asked anymore questions.  
Why hadn't I noticed something was awry last night?  
Reese appeared from the bathroom wearing only jeans with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
Oh yeah, that's why.  
And then I remembered how tonight Reese and I were going to _'The Jitterin' Hoedown old timey ice cream parlor'_. _  
_"What are you smiling at," asked Reese, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.  
I shook my head but I couldn't shake my smile.

For breakfast we had to have anything that didn't require utensils to eat. I settled for an apple and Reese was going to eat an orange but once he tried to peel it, it squirted him in the eye and he got frustrated and tossed it.

"So at what time do you want to go?" I hated to sound so over-eager but who was I kidding? I was looking forward to it. (Not because Reese said it was a date, though!)  
"Go where?" Reese kept rubbing at his eye and was only making it worse.  
"To the ice cream place." No way was I saying the name!  
"We can go in the afternoon and tell our parents we're going to the library."  
What could go wrong?

I told Reese I'd stay in the class during lunch, which I did, to do my homework. That way I wouldn't have to worry about it after we got ice cream.

After school I asked Reese what he thought about Christi doing those things. He hadn't mentioned it and I wondered if he was hiding something from me.  
Personally, I know it was very egocentric of me, but she didn't technically steal any of my things…so…  
"So, can you believe what Christi did?"  
Reese shrugged.  
"What do you think…about what she did?"  
"I don't know." Reese shrugged again.  
This was going nowhere.  
"Don't you think that was bad?"  
"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it! Why are you asking me about this?"  
"I don't know, you didn't say anything about it."  
"Well that's cuz' I have nothing to say about it."  
Okay. I'll drop it.  
Even though he did seem annoyed. But maybe I brought that on…

As soon as our parents got home, we got our lying faces on to tell them we were going to go study.  
Luckily, the library was next to the ice cream shop.

"Dad, we're going to go study at the library." I looked him dead in the eye so he couldn't accuse me of averting my eyes like when I tell a fib.  
But dad and Lois weren't really paying attention to us. They were too busy trying to figure out everything that Christi took.  
"Huh? Oh well we need to go shopping for some things, we'll drop you off." Lois had a hand to her forehead, inspecting the scene.  
That was too easy.

Since we planned on walking anyways, it would be no trouble walking back home. They dropped us off in front of the library. We waited till they left before we crossed the parking lot to the ice cream parlor.  
"Do you know what you're gonna get," I asked, unwillingly smiling.  
"I don't know. What about you?"  
"I don't know. I've never been here."  
"Don't worry." Reese put an arm on my shoulder, pulling me closer. "We can share a shake, maybe even use the same straw."  
"Shut up." I pushed him away, making sure no one saw.  
"Or, you know, I can put some ice cream in my mouth and you can suck it straight from there."  
The outside looked like a country store with a wooden porch and wooden arches. It said in big cursive electric pink letter on top '_Jitterin' Hoedown_' and then in smaller white letter '_old timey ice cream parlor_'.  
"Reese, don't be weird," I warned as we entered.  
Inside the floors were cherry wood, up to the stools by the main bar and booths with bright red cushions on top. The bar's formica was checkered black and white. Next to that was a long ice cream display counter.  
There was a man with a big brown foam cowboy hat walking around. His name tag read _Chucklin' Charlie_. He was wearing a one piece red long john under overalls with one strap undone. He had a big belt that said _Number One Chuckler_ on the brass buckle. He was going around asking people to participate in a _chucklin' challenge_ for the title of best _chuckler_.  
He better not come over and ask us to chuckle.  
Like picking an ice cream flavor wasn't hard enough-  
The first flavor I saw was _Aunt Agnes' Apple Pie_, white with small noticeable specks of crust.  
No.  
_Chucklin' Charlie's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough_  
I do like cookie dough, but I'll see what else they have.  
_Edna's Espresso, _tan ice cream with coffee beans sprinkled on top.  
Nah.  
_Wranglin' Randy's Rocky Road.  
_Not a big fan of Rocky Road.  
_Toody's Tutti Frutti  
_No._  
Billy Ray's Rockin' Root Beer.  
_Eww no, I hate root beer.  
_Pokey Pete's Pistachio,  
_Pistachio's O.K. _  
Zoo-Whee-Momma Zuchinni, _a chartreuse-colored concoction. _  
_Zuchinni flavored ice cream?  
_Fiddlin' Frank's Double Fudge.  
Hungry Horace's Heavenly Hash, _chocolate and vanilla swirls with roasted almonds, chocolate chunks and marshmallows._  
Clammerin' Cletus's Caramel Chocolate Clusters.  
Groaning Gertrude's Grappling' Grape  
Screehin' Sherman's Sherbet.  
_These were beginning to sound scary.  
_Yankin' Yancy's Yodelin' Yoohoo.  
Gut-Bustin' Boysenberry Blackout.  
_I don't think I want to bust anything…yet._  
Rammin' Rufus's Raspberry.  
_What was Rufus ramming exactly?_  
Chokin' Chuck's Peanut Butter Chocolate.  
_Was Chuck choking on the peanut butter chocolate or something?_  
Nasty Norman's Nut Explosion.  
_Who's Nasty Norman and why are his nuts exploding?  
"Hey want some of _Bangin' Benny's Butter Rum_," asked Reese, waggling his eyebrows at the word _Bangin_'. _  
_"No," I laughed. "What's in the, uh, in _Jerkin' Jerry's Jammin' Junket?" _I felt like I was saying a profanity saying these names.  
"Sweetened milk and rennet," answered the bored employee, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Whatahell is rennet," asked Reese, looking over my shoulder at the ice cream like it was an alien.  
"It's like a sweet custard-like cheese," I retorted.  
"So what are you getting then?"  
"I don't know," I answered.  
I honestly didn't.  
"Do you want to share something," probed Reese, returning a sly smile.  
If this was his excuse to spoon feed me, he's nuts.  
"No."  
"I want that chocolate one," said Reese, pressing his finger to the glass.  
"Which one?" The guy held the ice cream scooper in his hand.  
"That one."  
"What's it called?"  
"That one!"  
"I don't know which one you're talking about unless you say its name."  
I wasn't sure if it was a policy, but getting Reese to say the ridiculous names would be funny.  
"Why don't you just tell the soda jerk the name of what you want?"  
"I'm not saying those dumb names. Why is he a jerk though?"  
"That's what they're called."  
"Why? Did he say something mean to you?"  
"No…just order something."  
I glanced up at the menu on the walls. They had varieties of shakes, egg creams, sundaes, and the house special which claimed to be 'for sharing with your buddies or best gal'.  
I was probably going to get a shot from the 'best gal' thing but it was going to be worth it.  
"Wait, Reese. On second thought, I do want to share," I whispered.  
He smiled. "Okay. What?"  
"That one." I pointed.  
Reese took a few seconds to read it.  
"Uh, are you sure?"  
"Yes." I smirked.  
"Can we have that one," Reese pointed at the picture.  
"I need you to tell me the name, sir."  
Reese sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I have the _Jitterin' Hoedown's Double-Dangin' Hootin' n' Hollerin' Jammerin' Hootenanny Big Pig Pooter-Bustin' Honky-Tonky Special_?"  
I never thought I'd hear Reese say those words.  
"Certainly."  
Reese turned to me, worried expression on his face. "Whats _'pooter-bustin'_' mean?"

We watched as they got our...well _that thing_ ready.  
First they got a silver platter and placed a big canoe-shaped waffle cone about the size of a ruler on it.  
Then a platter of brownies was pulled from an oven, which were still steaming, and lined the bottom of the waffle-canoe with them.  
Secondly, was a bed of vanilla ice cream that hid the brownie out of view.  
Next, broken chocolate chip cookies and Oreos were sprinkled on that layer, covering it completely, as well.  
Four scoops of ice cream went on that-one of chocolate chip cookie dough, one of double fudge, one of peanut butter chocolate and the last one was of plain chocolate.  
That was drowned in two ladles full of hot fudge.  
Finally, to top it: a whole can of whip cream. Chocolate malt balls were also thrown in the mix and a cherry to top.  
They slid the tray across the counter at us.  
Reese picked it up and gave it to me. "Go sit down."  
I obeyed and took the ice cream to the most secluded booth towards a niche, while Reese paid.  
"Here." Reese handed me a spoon, then sat across from me.  
"This is so pretty I almost don't want to eat it."  
It looked like the second coming of Jesus.  
I watched in amazement as my spoon cut through the whip cream, hot fudge, cookies, brownie and ice cream, making sure to get some of each. It was so good. The combination of the warm brownie and cold ice cream was bliss.  
"Oh man, this is so good!"  
"I know," nodded Reese, licking whipped cream off his lip.  
I picked mostly at the plain vanilla ice cream with brownie, scarfing down the dessert. Then I tried each ice cream flavor individually. Then every flavor individually with just whip cream and fudge. I made sure to savor every combination.  
When I looked back up, Reese was watching at me.  
He popped a whip cream covered chocolate malt ball into his mouth and pushed it into his left cheek like a hamster as he spoke. "You know, Malcolm, I don't think we do enough things as a couple."  
Here we go again.  
"No-to whatever you're thinking."  
Reese scooped up some brownie and vanilla ice cream in his spoon. He shoved it at me.  
I stared down at the ice cream that melted and soaked the brownie. "What am I supposed to do with that?"  
"You're supposed to let me feed you," he explained.  
"I never agreed to that."  
"That's the point of us coming to eat ice cream," he sighed.  
I don't think those are the rules.  
"Eat it."  
I shook my head.  
He reached over the table and held the back of my head, pulling it forward until the spoon was resting on my teeth.  
God forbid he makes a scene, I opened my mouth and he pulled the clean spoon from my mouth.  
I let it sit in my mouth.  
"Swallow."  
I eventually swallowed.  
"More?"  
"No!"  
Reese rolled his eyes, smiling. "Do you want the cherry?"  
"Yeah." Those maraschino cherries weren't actually good, but eating them is all part of the fun.  
I ripped it from Reese's hand before he offered to make me eat that like a seal.  
"Gimme the stem," said Reese.  
"What for?"  
"They say if you can tie a knot with it in your mouth it means you're a good kisser."  
"I wanna try." I put the stem on my tongue and mostly chewed it around for a while.  
"Well?"  
I took out the stem and the only thing I had done was cover it in spit and bend it.  
Reese laughed then placed the same stem in his mouth. He moved around for a long time but finally  
produced a slimy knotted cherry stem.  
He smiled and held it up for me to see.  
"Whatever. That's not true anyways." I alleged, spooning more ice cream into my mouth.  
"Well, you of all people should know..." Reese kept examining his handy work.  
I wasn't a bad kisser...was I?  
"Hey there fellers! How's bouts yall joining me in a chucklin contest?" Chucklin' Charlie appeared at our table.  
"Beat it, hillbilly." Reese scoffed.  
I kicked Reese under the table. "Uh, no. No, thank you." I waved the offended cowboy away.  
"Maybe we should head back," I stated, tapping the spoon in the soupy remains of ice cream in the untouched soggy waffle cone.  
We managed to eat most of it, which was easier since we didn't eat dinner, but let's just say I was looking forward to the walk back home.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
It wasn't late but it was already dark out. Home was just four blocks away.  
"Thanks...for the ice cream." I was glad it was dark.  
"Don't mention it."  
We didn't say much else.

We came home to an empty house.  
"Mom?"  
"Dad?"  
No answer.  
"Guess we're alone."  
I walked past Reese, but he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"We're alone," repeated Reese.  
Uh-oh.  
"I guess this is the part where I kiss you goodnight..."  
It's not that I didn't want to, but our parents could come home anytime.  
"Yeah, but not here." I guided Reese to the room before closing the door.  
As soon as the door was secure, we started kissing each other. Reese fisted my shirt pulling me closer and I held on to his hips. He tasted like chocolate and ice cream.  
"Take your pants off," instructed Reese.  
I thought about the outcome of that.  
"You'll like what I'm going to do," Reese husked.  
And I hated how he talked like that sometimes, like he knew exactly what he was talking about, and it  
made me throb-in a good way.  
Reese took off his shirt and kicked off his pants, and then sat down on the bed, waiting, and smiling, palming himself through his boxers.  
Great, now he gets to watch my awkward strip tease.  
I walked over to the edge of the bed and started unzipping my jeans.  
"Don't be shy," teased Reese, hooking a finger into a belt loop, tugging me closer in between his legs.  
His voice was low and almost unrecognizable. But I didn't hate it.  
I let him help me take off my shirt which he tossed over his shoulder. He peppered kisses down my chest to my navel.  
"Stooooop," I giggled.  
You'd giggle too if your boyfriend was kissing your bellybutton.  
He pulled my head down to kiss me and pulled away when I was really getting into it.  
Tease.  
He hauled my jeans down till they pooled at my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked them away.  
"Watch me," said Reese, plucking down my boxers half-way down my thighs. I bit my lip when he gripped my dick with a spit-slicked hand.  
With this free hand, he reached into his boxers and pulled out his own cock, which was already hard and leaking, jerking himself and me, concurrently.  
My legs started buckling under me.  
He opened his mouth without stopping either hand, ducking down closer to me.  
We've never done this before, and I was piqued that he wasn't hurrying.  
His tongue felt hot as he dragged it up the shaft, keeping eye contact the whole time.  
I'm not going to last…  
I held onto his shoulders for support, as I started bucking-wanting more, wanting his whole mouth.  
Reese sucked me down, bobbing his head, his lips tight and wet.  
Fuck.  
I dug my nails into his shoulder, permitting myself to fuck into his mouth. It felt too good to care.  
Reese pulled back suddenly and I growled at the loss.  
"Wait," he panted. His hand still working himself, he was about to come.  
I didn't care about his orgasm right now.  
I grabbed his head and fucked into his mouth, whining, relishing every flicker of his tongue.  
He must have come because I felt him clamp down on me with his mouth.  
I dug one hand into his locks, and pulled his head back so I could look at him.  
He looked like sin with his eyes glazed over post-orgasm and my cock in his mouth.  
I thrust once, assessing his reaction.  
He let me; putting both hands on the back of my thighs to push me further into his mouth.  
I could feel his throat contract around the head of my cock, making my balls tighten.  
"I'm gonna…I'm gonna come..!"  
It wasn't so much a warning but a request.  
He grabbed the base of my cock with one hand and started pumping quickly, keeping his tongue on the head of my cock.  
It was all the approval I needed.  
I stopped breathing for the few seconds, as I watched my cum squirt onto Reese's tongue.  
And he swallowed it all.  
I collapsed on top of Reese, glad to be off my feet.  
We laid there for few minutes, letting our heart rate return to normal.  
Reese rolled us over, playing on his lips the grin from previously.  
"How about a shower?"

* * *

I'm actually kinda bored of this story tbh, dudes/dudettes (¬_¬)ﾉ


	12. Chapter 12

I gotta be honest guys, all I wanna do lately is eat popsicles and peanut butter & jelly sandwiches and lie in bed praying for death. （Ω_Ω）  
But don't worry, I'll finish this story as fast as I can （＾_＾）

* * *

I waited, holding the towel wrapped around my hips as Reese adjusted the water temperature.  
It still felt weird being naked just like nothing.  
"Okay," assessed Reese, shaking the excess water off his hand and stepping back so I could feel it.  
"Now it's too cold."  
Reese rolled his eyes. "You're so picky!" He ripped the towel off and stepped in the shower pulling me in  
with him.  
It was too cold.  
I inhaled sharply as it hit my back.  
"Cold!"  
"Let me warm you up," urged Reese, pulling me closer.  
"We have to wash, though." Having gotten used to the water, I turned around and squirted a glob of the clear pink shampoo on my hand and put it on Reese's hair, mushing his spikes and flattening his hair down to his scalp.  
"I thought this was supposed to be a sexy shower," pouted Reese.  
"In a minute."  
I lathered my own hair with shampoo, thinking about how it smelled so fruity and girly and I should make dad invest in a manlier one.  
I looked up and Reese was watching me with one eye through the suds running down his face. I had to turn away to avoid him seeing me smile. He looked like a little boy.  
I rinsed all the shampoo off and started reaching for the bar of soap but Reese snatched it before I could.  
He was getting impatient.  
"Let me help," he urged. He put his hands on my waist and guided me back until I could feel his chest on my back.  
Reese hugged me flush against him, and rested his chin on my shoulder. Slowly, running the squared bar over my chest, making it slippery.  
He ran it over my nipples all the way down to hip bones in dragged out strokes.  
I considered pulling away, because like this he could see how much it was affecting me, making me self-conscious, but he had one arm gripping me tightly.  
I don't know if normal people would have felt forced under the circumstances, but it only made me feel Reese's urge, which stimulated me.  
The water was falling down past me, mostly touching Reese's shoulders, but falling between us.  
He moved down my stomach, and slowed down as he reached my pelvis.  
I held my breath, watching his hand inch down more and more, leaving a thin white residue wherever it went.  
He kissed my jaw back to the sensitive spot behind my ear and I keened, closing my eyes for a few seconds.  
I felt his hand travel lower until he was grazing it down my cock and over my balls.  
He moved torturously slow, continuing the opened mouth kisses.  
My hips started rocking, yearning for more.  
Reese let the soap fall to the floor, and rewarded me with his whole hand now.  
If I were to make a joke about 'dropping the soap' I'd surely kill the mood.  
Reese pulled me impossible closing, rocking his hips in time with mine.  
I could feel him growing harder, moving his hips quicker.  
He made a fist with his soapy hand and let me fuck into it.  
I was completely hard, and I wanted to kiss him. I turned and Reese met me with a kiss that we broke off soon after on account that it was a weird angle.  
Reese wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me down. He was hard now, too, and slipped his erect cock between my ass-cheeks.  
I started to get edgy. This is the closest we've ever been to sex.  
We were both fully panting, making them sound louder as they echoed off the tiled walls.  
Reese suddenly pushed me forward, away from the stream of water, until I was hissing from feeling the cold shower wall on my chest.  
He pressed chaste kisses over my shoulders to my shoulder blades.  
"Malcolm...can I..."  
Two car doors slamming shut announced dad's and Lois's arrival.  
I jumped; making Reese hit the wall behind us.  
"Crap! I'm sorry! We have to get out!"  
If they caught us both, together in the shower...! Even if only one of us was in the shower while the other was in the bathroom is still weird.  
I shut off the water and grabbed the towel that was on the floor and threw it at Reese.  
"Hurry!"  
"Wait, I think I still have shampoo..." Reese picked at his hair.  
"No time!" I shoved him towards the door and grabbed a towel for myself.  
I pushed him into the bedroom. "Get dressed!"  
The front door opened.  
Noticing all the scattered clothes on the floor, I kicked them under the bed.  
"But..!"  
I shoved him in the closet, I don't know why, then ran back to the bathroom. I could pretend I was showering or just got out of the shower.  
Why didn't I stop to think that they would come home at any time?  
I tried to catch my breath, listening in on what was going on outside the bathroom.  
"No, Hal!"  
She sounded mad.  
"If you'd only listen to me!"  
Dad sounded mad, too.  
"I've had it!"  
"I've had it for quite a while, myself!"  
Did I just hear someone get slapped? Oh no, it was a chair.  
"...I mean it!"  
"Good!"  
I tried to listen harder, if that was possible.  
I heard the door to our room thrown open.  
"Reese!"  
What now?  
I stepped out of the bathroom into the room, with my towel around my hips.  
Lois, who was in the room, ignored me.  
Reese walked out of the closet, dressed.  
"Why is your hair wet," questioned Lois.  
"I was hot..?"  
You're not good at lying are you, Reese? I guess that benefits me.  
"Well either way, we're going!" Lois grabbed Reese's arm and started taking him to the door.  
"Wait, what?" Reese pulled free.  
"Get some of your clothes; we'll get the rest later. We're leaving."  
What?!  
"Mom, what're you talking about?"  
"You heard me. Go!"  
What?!  
Reese looked at me, confused above all, but I couldn't say anything either.  
"Fine!" Lois huffed in frustration and picked up Reese's backpack and opened some drawers and started  
stuffing clothes into it. I'm pretty sure half of it was like mine-  
When the backpack was fat, she closed it and put it on her shoulder.  
"C'mon," she motioned for Reese to follow her.  
Reese didn't move.  
"Now!" She grabbed Reese's shoulder and took him with her when she left the room.  
All I could do is stand there, watching everything happen, under two minutes.  
The front door slammed shut and I heard a car drive off a few seconds later.  
I turned on my heels and went through the bathroom to open the door that led to my dad's room. I found dad sitting on the bed, with his head between his knees.  
The drawers to the room were also ransacked. Lois must have taken her clothes, too.  
"Dad, what happened?"  
"It's over," he whispered, sitting up, running a hand over his face in a sigh.  
I hope you mean this, which must be a joke...  
"What?"  
"It's over...!...Malcolm... We had a fight. We're getting a divorce. They're moving out."  
"What...but...!"  
My dad left the room and I was left alone in the desolate room, still in my towel.

I knew they fought. I knew they disagreed, sometimes.  
But they always made up; Reese and I could hear it through the walls.  
I never gave it a second thought because I thought they were okay.

I didn't think it was the time, if there ever would be a time-to ask dad what happened.  
So I went back to the warm bathroom and dried myself off completely. I changed into a new pair of boxers and tee before crawling into bed. I didn't see what time it was, but I closed all the doors and turned off all the lights.  
There, in those few moments before I fell asleep, I felt the weight of everything come crashing down on me.  
My mother dying.  
My father being lonely and me being unable to do anything about it.  
The actions I just witnessed.  
But most of all: Reese.  
The bed felt so big and lone.  
I pulled the covers tight around me, wishing for more warmth.  
At the beginning I just wanted Reese out of my life-I guess the universe heard me.

* * *

Wee chapter.  
I have to go to the store to get more peanut butter and Fudgesicles.


	13. Chapter 13

Yall didn't think I'd make everyone in the story end up miserable, did you? (ц｀ω´ц*)

* * *

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. Way earlier. The sun was barely rising. I went to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror, I saw my eyes were puffy like I had been crying all night, but I don't remember crying.  
For the first time in weeks, I woke up alone.  
Even the task of brushing my teeth was painful. Reese and I would always have a small good morning kiss after we both brushed our teeth in the bathroom.

Dad was nowhere to be found. Maybe he wanted to stay in bed all day-that makes two of us. But I can see Reese at school!  
Being used to having breakfast, I was hungry, but I wasn't about to cook myself eggs.  
I could eat a pear, but I wanted something with more…substance.  
I reached to the top of the fridge and dug into a box, retrieving a pack of cupcakes.  
I ate those, along with milk straight from the carton, and then I threw some pop-tarts in my backpack for later.  
Dad still hadn't appeared by the time I left the house.

For some reason I was expecting to not see Reese at school. I figured things were so crappy that even that was not going to happen. I got to school and waited in the courtyard. No Reese. I went to his class. No Reese. And I was late to my own class from waiting. I didn't know that Lois was so intent on cutting ties that she moved him to a different school already.

I couldn't pay attention in class. I kept trying to think of something I could do to fix this, but something kept blocking my brain from coming up with any good ideas.

I picked at my food at lunch, and ended up throwing it away anyway.  
I still looked around hoping I'd see him. Every time someone got punched, I looked up in the hopes of seeing Reese, but no cigar.  
I was just going to leave some things in my locker when I saw a sticky note on it.  
It was a teacher's stationary, but it was written in students handwriting and in pencil.  
_'B-4'  
_I ripped the sticky note off, looking around to make sure no one saw it.  
I put my backpack in my locker, since I wasn't going back to class for the rest of the day.  
I knew who it was.

I went to the B hall and counted the classrooms until I got to number 4.  
The class was empty and the light was off.  
Maybe I'm late?  
I tried the knob and it was open. "Hello?" My voice echoed in the class.  
I stepped in and shut the door behind me.  
Reese jumped out from behind the teacher's desk and pounced on me, knocking us over.  
He pinned me down to the floor, kissing me before I could breathe.  
I had never been happier to see him.  
"Reese!"  
"Mm...Malcolm..." he moaned between kisses.  
"Reese, hold on," I said, sitting up.  
"Just trying to make up for lost time," he teased, pinching my nipples through my shirt.  
Crap. It's been less than twenty four hours and it feels like forever!  
"Wait, Reese. We need to talk about what happened last night." I unwillingly took his hands away from  
me.  
"Well, for starters, it sucks!" Reese got up and paced in front of me.  
"First we are staying at this crappy motel. And now I think mom wants to move back with my dad!"  
"What?!" I got up to my feet.  
"I heard her last night, talking to my dad. By the way, he's going to your house tonight to pick up the rest of our stuff. But just don't open the door."  
"Okay, but what happened. Why did they fight?"  
"I don't know. I tried to get mom to tell me, but she didn't really wanna talk... Did _you_ find out why?"  
"No. Dad's a mess. I think he really misses your mom."  
"I know, I think my mom misses your dad, too!"  
"But then why does your mom want to move back with your dad?"  
"I think it's just temporary, until we find an apartment. But I know my dad wants to get back with my mom. He's gonna try. We can't let him do that!"  
"I know! We have to get your mom and my dad back together, somehow."  
Oh geez, this is turning into the parent trap...  
"We have to come up with a plan."  
I nodded, thinking.

We ended up spending the rest of the time coming up with a plan to try to get out parents together.  
We shared my pop-tarts and decided to ditch tomorrow, too-but this time we would leave school, since sneaking into an empty class during school hours is risky enough.  
That way we had a place where we could plan what we were going to do.  
"Okay, so tomorrow I'll leave the house and we can meet at-"  
"Why don't we just go to the motel? It's closer."  
Well dad might hang around the house, so I guess it's for the best.  
"Okay, where do we meet?"  
"I'll meet you a block from school at 8:30."  
"Okay."  
Reese fisted my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss.  
"I missed…this," he gritted, grabbing my ass, and making me grind into him.  
"Perv," I deadpanned. I straightened my shirt.  
Okay I missed him doing that, too, but this was no place to get carried away, I'm surprised we hadn't gotten caught, yet.  
"What are you boys doing here?"  
Spoke too soon.  
A male teacher I had never seen before stood at the door.  
"Studying," interjected Reese.  
Studying?  
"Oh really?" The teacher crossed his arms.  
Reese punched him in the stomach and he keeled over.  
"Run!"  
We ran until we reached the courtyard.  
"We could have just talked our way out it," I panted, reclining on the wall.  
"No time," responded Reese. "I have to go anyways, mom's picking me up after school."  
"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Okay." Reese ran off in the other direction.  
We were outside so no chance for a decent goodbye.  
Once my breathing went back to normal I headed home.

I had finished gathering some of the things we needed for the plan, and was just thinking about making myself a sandwich, when the doorbell rang.  
I answered it, and was surprised to see a police man.  
Oh yeah, Reese told me his dad was coming over.  
"Hi, I'm Officer Stockton-Reese's dad."  
I couldn't contain myself from glaring up at him.  
He looked so smug; I guess that's where Reese gets it from.  
"So, uh, can I come in?"  
"I'm not allowed to have people over when my dad isn't home."  
Ooh. Maybe I shouldn't have told him my dad isn't home-  
"I'm sure your dad would understand," he laughed, making his way in.  
I hate cops.  
"What do you want?" If he was going to be pushing his way into my house, we were not playing coy.  
"I'm here for my wife's and son's things."  
"I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding. They won't be moving out..."  
"Son..." He shifted his weight to his other leg and crossed his arms.  
"I'm not your son...!"  
"What's going on here?"  
I hadn't heard my real dad walk in.  
"Dad, he's here to take away their stuff!"  
My dad came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm Lois's husba-er ex-husband."  
"Right." Dad forced a crooked smile. "But I think there's been a misunderstanding..."  
That's what I said.  
"I don't think so."  
"Look, Mr-"  
"Officer Stockton," he corrected.  
"Officer Stockton, there simply was a misunderstanding between Lois and I. There is no need for this."  
"Oh? Because that's not what she told me. She said-"  
He was interrupted by his walkie-talkie going off.  
"Excuse me for a moment." He turned his back to us and hissed into the device. "What is it?"  
After a static-y reply about a breaking and entering he replied. 'I'll be right there.'  
"Well, I'll have to come back another time. I'll see myself out."  
I waited till he closed the door to turn to dad.  
"Dad, you have to do something!"  
"I wish I could, Malcolm. But she made up her mind." Dad sighed and went straight to his room.  
He must have gone to work, because he was in his work clothes.  
But there was a way…

I made the easiest thing I could find, which was macaroni and cheese. I knocked on dad's door and offered him some, but he said he wasn't hungry.  
Is this what it's like to have a mopey teenager around the house?

I went to bed, excited to see Reese tomorrow. Even if we weren't actually doing anything, just feeling him in the bed with me was comforting.  
Then my thoughts took me back to that shower. What was he going to ask me before our parents came home? I thought he was going to ask me to have sex. Not that I wouldn't have necessarily said no…but…  
I had thought about us having sex. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. I was just scared it might be really painful. Remember that condom I found? It said extra-large. Well, yeah I had seen Reese anyway and he was pretty big…  
Maybe I need to do some research. Or practice…  
I pulled the blankets up to my chin, and pulled my boxers down. I sucked on two fingers, slobbering around them before placing them between my legs. With my other hand I jerked myself off. I pressed the tips of my wet fingers at my entrance, circling them around the ring of muscle. I imagined Reese kissing me, getting on top of me, spreading my legs and those fingers being his, the ones that were opening me up.

I saw dad the next morning. He drank coffee, which was an improvement.  
"Okay, dad…" I said, awkwardly waving. "I'm leaving."  
"I'll drive you to school."  
"No…!..dad…it's okay. I don't want you to be late."  
"Nonsense. Besides, each other are all we have now."  
Oh man, I had to get him back with Lois, soon!

To not raise any suspicions I let dad drop me off at school.  
I waited until his car had turned the corner, made sure there were no teachers around, and then took off to meet Reese.

"You're late!" Reese came out from behind a tall bush.  
"Sorry, technical difficulties."  
"Let's go."  
The motel was close, like Reese said. Only a block away.  
Reese slipped his card into the electronic compartment, that chirped and turned a small green flashing light signaling it was open.  
Inside were too queen sized beds, a night stand between them. The carpet was green and there was a small table with two chairs, next to an entertainment center with a TV.  
The curtains were drawn, making the room almost completely dark.  
Reese sat down on the bed closest to the door, and bounced on it, making the old mattress creak with every movement.  
Like the ones you think of in cliché sexual situations.  
He smiled.  
Uh-oh.  
"This is my bed."  
"So about the plan…" I sat my backpack down on the table, turning my back to him. "I was thinking the later the better to ensure no people…"  
Reese kept bouncing on the bed, making it squeak.  
"Will you cut that out?"  
"What? Is it bothering you?"  
"Yes."  
"Or is it making you…"  
"No."  
Yes.  
"Liar. You're blushing."  
I looked down.  
He hopped off the bed, coming closer to me. "The other night…I was going to ask you if..."  
"Let's just forget," I interrupted.  
"No, I don't want to. I was wondering if you would…you know…"  
Gulp. "No. I don't know."  
"If we could…I mean if you'd let me…"  
"Just say it."  
"…have sex."  
Okay it was out in the open.  
But I didn't know how to answer that.  
It was uncomfortably quiet for a few seconds before Reese sat back down on the bed.  
"We don't have to do it now," explained Reese. "I just meant, if you ever wanted to do it."  
"Well yeah, I mean you're my boyfriend…"  
"Okay, great!" Reese reached out and pulled me to the bed.  
"Hey but not right now!"  
"I feel like I'm forcing you," sulked Reese.  
He wasn't but someone had to be the responsible one, here, don't ya think?  
"You're not."  
"I missed you." Reese nuzzled his face to my lower stomach.  
I should have said it back, but I think it wasn't necessary.  
He slipped off my shirt off over my head like it was the most natural thing. "I thought about you all night." He undid my belt. "I had to jerk off in the shower in the morning because of it." He undid my pants and let them fall down to the floor, feeling me through my boxers.  
Fuck fuck. I said I wouldn't let myself get…fuck.  
I was whimpering as Reese pulled down my boxers. "Want to fuck you," he said before he slipped my cock into his mouth.  
Damn it!  
I held the back of his head and bucked into his mouth, not caring how ridiculously loud I was moaning.  
"Reese!"  
God, I was pathetic.  
He let me fall out of his mouth and started pressing kisses to my inner thighs.  
"Bed?"  
I nodded.

* * *

I can't say I blame Malcolm. ヽ(。_°)ノ  
Regarding the _big_ thing: yall see that nude of Justin Berfield? _Daaaaaaaaaamn. _(◎ヮ◎)_  
_LOL ＼（＾ ＾）／


	14. Chapter 14

Are you guys digging the sexy scenes? I get the feeling yall prefer the plot more...?  
It'd be cool if there was a deleted scene section because there are so many things I cut. Sometimes I write a chapter then decided I don't like it and re-write again.

* * *

Reese pulled back the covers and I slipped under them, covering myself up quickly.  
He crawled into my lap over the bedspread and took off shirt, throwing it behind him.  
I almost felt like he was doing it all for show.  
He peppered kisses down my chest, and licked at my nipples, pushing me down to recline with one hand.  
I reached out and undid his pants, then pulled back, giving him the hint.  
He got up on his knees and shimmied his pants before getting back on his hands and maneuvered  
them down along with his boxers.  
Once he was completely naked he joined me under the covers. He got next to me and pulled me to my  
side so we were facing each other.  
"I tried to practice with my fingers last night...I thought it would help." I said, sheepishly.  
"That's so hot," he leaned in to whisper.  
His fingertips grazed down my stomach and I inhaled sharply at the touch.  
He kissed my neck, distracting me from his wandering hands, until I felt one reach for my cock.  
My instinct was to pull away, but my hips leaned in to his touch.  
He started jacking me, slowly, moving up to kiss me on the lips.  
"Touch me, too," he husked, pausing, grabbing my hand and guiding it to his cock that was hard, then returning his ministrations on me.  
He seemed so experienced.  
I tried to concentrate on what we were doing, but I couldn't stop think about how many people he's been with. We never talked about it completely.  
He worked his hand faster and I had completely stopped using my hand on him now.  
"Suck," he instructed, shoving three fingers into my mouth.  
I did, and then he retrieved them, moving them down to my entrance.  
He thrust two fingers inside me, without warning.  
I dug my nails into his biceps, biting back any outcries.  
"Relax," he whispered.  
I buried myself deeper in his arms, putting my leg on his hip, giving him more access.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nodded, still clenching my eyes closed.  
"Touch yourself, while I do this."  
I tried to, but all I could feel were his fingers.  
Reese pressed sloppy kisses to my shoulder and neck before grabbing me by the hair with his free hand and pulling my head back from the nook in his neck to lick into my mouth.  
He took the moment to slip the third finger inside me and I almost bit his lip from surprise.  
He fucked his fingers deep into me, hitting the spot that made my vision go blurry for a few seconds.  
"Reese," I moaned,  
He pushed me onto my back. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he said.  
I sat up. "You've done this before?"  
"What?"  
"You've done this before. That's why you said you know what you're doing?"  
"No. Never mind. I didn't say anything."  
"Liar! How many people or in this case-guys, have you slept with?"  
The thought first came to me when Christi showed up. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to believe Reese was the promiscuous  
type.  
"What does that matter? You said it was in the past anyways..."  
"Whatever." I turned away from him.  
"Are you seriously mad?"  
It only pissed me off even more that he made it seem like it was no big deal.  
"No, I guess you're right. Who cares if my boyfriend's a total _man-whore_?"  
"I'm not a _man-whore_!"  
"Why did you have all those condoms under the bed in that box?"  
"It was just one!"  
"So you admit it?"  
"What?" He shook his head. "That doesn't mean I'm having sex with a lot of girls."  
"Okay what does it mean then?"  
"Nothing…really."  
I rolled my eyes in disbelief. I got out of bed and put on my boxers then went for my pants.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"I just don't want to do this..."  
He looked totally hurt.  
"…right now."  
"Malcolm, I swear the only one besides you was Christi."  
I grimaced.  
"And I never even said anything about you going out with Sara."  
Oh wow, he was bringing this up?  
"I didn't even…that didn't…ugh!"  
I was completely tongue-tied.  
But that was completely different.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled up at me like he had won.  
"Well at least she was a better kisser than you!"  
A better kisser? That's the best I could come up with?  
"You take that back," snapped Reese, standing up and point a finger at me.  
"No!"  
"Well I never wanted a krelboyne for a boyfriend anyways!"  
He hadn't called me that in a long time.  
"Who said I wanted to go out with you?! You're too stupid."  
"Fine then, I guess it's settled. We're not together anymore."  
"Yeah!"  
That's not where I wanted the conversation to head.  
"But I'm still going ahead with the plan, not because of you, because of mom," claimed Reese.  
"Yeah, if you think I'm doing it for you, you're so wrong," I said exaggerating the rolling of my eyes and crossing my arms.  
"And if we move back in, I'm making you sleep on the floor."  
"Good! I don't want to sleep with you anyways!"  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
I opened the door and slammed it shut after I left.  
Oh man, that went bad.

I went back home and watched TV for most of the day. I'll be damned if I'm the first to say I'm sorry!  
I didn't say anything wrong…he didn't have to say he 'didn't want a krelboyne for a boyfriend'.  
Ugh, it was bugging me and I couldn't get over it.

Dad came home, and suggested we go out for ice cream. But I was in no mood for ice cream!  
"C'mon, Malcolm! We'll have fun."  
"No, dad. I don't feel like ice cream."  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." I peeled myself off the couch and went to get the door.  
It was Reese.  
Baby, I'm so sorry! Let's go make out behind the garage!  
"What do you want?" I tried to look annoyed, but my heart was fluttering.  
Maybe he came to apologize?  
"You forgot your backpack," he monotoned, handing the backpack to me.  
Oh.  
"Oh, thanks." I took the backpack from him.  
"Hey, Reese. What are you doing here?" My dad appeared at the door behind me.  
Damnit, dad.  
"I was just dropping off Malcolm's backpack. He left it at school."  
"Oh." My dad nodded. "So, uh, is your mom with you?" I could tell he was trying his best to sound nonchalant.  
Reese shook his head.  
"Oh. Well, I was just going to take Malcolm out for ice cream." He slapped his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to come?"  
Damnit, dad!  
"Okay." Reese shrugged with one shoulder.  
"Great, let me just get my coat."  
I dropped my backpack behind me and started walking to the car, but Reese shoved past me, snickering.  
This all seemed familiar.

Luckily, we didn't go to the same ice cream parlor that I went to with Reese.  
We went to a fast food place and settled for shakes.  
"So, Reese, how's school?"  
"Okay," answered Reese. He popped the straw on his shake from between his lips, smirking at me obnoxiously.  
I hate you and I want to smack/kiss that smirk right off your face.  
"Oh, Hal. Do you think you can give me a ride to the store?" Reese signaled at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "I was supposed to meet my mom there. You know what, I think my mom would really like a strawberry milkshake," announced Reese, getting up from the table.  
"Oh, we should get her one," said dad, going to order one.  
"What are you doing? That's not the part of the plan," I whispered to Reese.  
"I know but I think this will work anyways," he whispered back.

Once we were at the Lucky Aide, I asked dad to get down with me, because 'we needed toiletries' or some other b.s. excuse.  
He handed the shake to Reese and said he'd rather not.  
I knew he was nervous.  
"You can give it to her yourself," insisted Reese, handing him back the shake.  
"I'd rather not," dad replied.  
We finally convinced him to get down, and we were both dragging him by his jacket.  
We went in the store but couldn't find Lois anywhere.  
"Where's Lois," Reese questioned a man with a name tag that said Craig.  
"She's in the back. But don't worry sport, she'll be out by 10:30."  
"Oh well, I guess tell your mom I said hi. Here." My dad handed the shake to Reese and dashed out the  
door.  
"What are we supposed to do now? We have to wait till the day after tomorrow, because that's when your mom works the night shift again."  
"Meet me tomorrow at lunch."

I went to meet Reese at lunch, like he said, in the classroom from previously.  
Apparently I was the first to get there. I waited for a while, and after fifteen minutes, I figured Reese wasn't going to show.  
I was about to leave when Reese came running in.  
"Reese, wha-"  
He grabbed me by my shirt before I could ask him what he was doing. He dragged me down the hall and out to the courtyard in front of everyone. "If you get in my way again, krelboyne, I'll stuff you in a locker!"  
What is he doing?!  
He pulled back his arm and delivered a punch right to my eye.  
He wasn't holding back.  
He punched me again in the same spot and then let me fall to the floor.  
I fell down to the floor, holding my face, trying not to scream in pain.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" A teacher grabbed Reese by the arm and me, too, and dragged us back inside the building. I was taken to the nurses and Reese was off somewhere to be reprimanded, I bet.  
I didn't know what was happening anymore.

"I don't know why you just won't tell me who did it." Dad grabbed a bag of frozen peas and gave them to me.  
I wasn't sure-if this was part of the plan, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell my dad, anyways.  
But if it wasn't, maybe Reese really did just hate me...  
"No mom, stop it! Let me go!"  
"Not until you apologize!"  
We could hear Lois and Reese outside the house, before they got to the door.  
The doorbell rang and dad opened it.  
I couldn't see what was happening since I was in the kitchen.  
"Lois, hi. What brings you here?"  
"Hi, Hal. I just wanted to bring Reese over to apologize to Malcolm."  
"Is he the one who gave him that black eye?"  
Dad sounded completely incredulous.  
"Yeah, Hal. I'm so sorry. They seemed to get along when...we were living here. I don't know what got  
into him."  
I must look like an idiot, sitting in the kitchen, trying to listen, with a bag of frozen peas on one eye.  
"Mom, I'm not going to apologize to that dweeb."  
"Yes, you will, mister! And we won't leave until you do. Even if it takes all night!"  
"You know, I was just going to order pizza; you guys should eat dinner with us."  
Okay, maybe I don't give Reese enough credit for being smart.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm really glad to hear from all of you that do enjoy my stories. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
Guys, I can't write because I GET DISTRACTED BECAUSE I'M WATCHING MALCOLM IN THE MIDDLE ANd I've seen like every episode still. once I start watching I can't stop watching and I need to watch more episodes. Do you see the problem? (×_×;）

* * *

I didn't really eat my pizza. Lois and my dad were acting just like the first time we had Reese and Lois over for dinner. There was subtle flirting but with a twist of guilt due to their recent quarrel. It mostly made me uncomfortable.  
"I'm going to go ice my bruise," I groaned, getting up from the table, unnoticed.  
"I'll help you." Reese got up after me.  
I hoped things wouldn't be too weird between us when we were alone.

"Ow!"  
"Well, hold still!"  
Reese was holding an ice pack to my face. I could have done it myself, but I guess it was an attempt to make it up to me.  
We were in the bathroom while dad and Lois were in the kitchen. I was sitting down on the toilet and he was holding my chin, tilting my face up so he could hold the ice pack to my bruise.  
We've been like this for a couple minutes.  
"I think it's fine now."  
Reese carefully removed the ice pack, still holding my chin.  
I let him, but looked up at him with a questioning expression.  
He dismissed it, and went to the sink to leave the ice pack there to finish melting.  
"Are we gonna talk about this," I finally said, breaking the silence.  
"Talk about what?" He dried his hands on a towel.  
"You and me."  
Reese looked at me through the mirror.  
"...you know..."  
He turned around and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. "You owe me an apology."  
"What?" I got up, a little too fast. My head throbbed, and I put a hand protectively over my bruise. "You owe me an apology!"  
"No. You do. You called me a man-whore."  
"You said you didn't want a krelboyne for a boyfriend."  
"You said your stupid girlfriend kisses better than me."  
She actually doesn't.  
"And you also said I was too stupid to be your boyfriend," he added.  
"I was just mad...and she's not my girlfriend...! I'm sorry, okay?"  
He remained with his arms crossed.  
"I'm trying to apologize. You don't have to be such a jerk."  
Reese didn't budge.  
Okay, so it was crappy apology, but...!...he...! Ugh!  
"I'm sorry; I was just insecure...because I'm not your first...!"  
I didn't want to use that wording exactly, but it came tumbling out.  
Even saying it in my head was embarrassing.  
"Oh."  
I hated how Reese could be so clueless.  
Now I felt so stupid and frustrated.  
"Never mind," I huffed.  
Reese smiled.  
"It's not funny."  
"I'm just surprised. I didn't know how much you cared."  
"Huh?"  
"You're totally jealous, and when someone gets really jealous-that's how you know they really care."  
I guess jealousy may sometimes reflect that, but jealousy in a relationship isn't a great thing.  
"That's not true. And I'm not jealous."  
"It's okay, Malcolm," Reese laughed, taking me by my arms and spinning us so I was back against the sink now. "I'm hot. You're just going to have to get used to it. But don't worry I would never cheat on you." He emphasized the last bit with a serious nod.  
I rolled my eyes.  
I don't know how I can even stand his cockiness sometimes.  
"And don't worry-I totally forgive you, I know you only went out with her to make me jealous."  
"What?!"  
Even if that was true...which I'm not saying it is...  
"C'mon Malcolm, I know you totally had the hots for me since like forever."  
Hots?  
"No, I didn't!"  
"Shh, it's okay, Malcolm." He pushed a finger over my lips.  
I was about to slap his hand away and tell him how deluded he was but he removed his finger and kissed me.  
He wasn't going to get me to shut up just because of a kiss!  
I tried to get out of his grip but he pressed me tighter against the sink.  
"I'm sorry, too," he breathed, pulling back enough to say the words into my mouth.  
I'm just as surprised as you are.  
"Reese!" Lois called Reese from the kitchen.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, before leaving the bathroom.

The next morning I found a laundry basket half-full and the rest of the laundry scattered on the kitchen table.  
I pushed away some of my dad's underwear and a striped polo out of the way as I sat down with my cereal.  
"Oh, sorry about that, Malcolm, I didn't have a chance to finish the laundry," dad said, walking into the kitchen adjusting his tie.  
Dad seemed really happy since last night-he even smiled while he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

I was looking forward to seeing Reese. Yeah, we had to act customarily in public, but it's better than nothing.

However at lunch, I discovered I had detention-because of that little scene from yesterday. Technically, I was the victim in the whole situation so I don't know how come I have to be punished.

After school, Reese and I ended up in the detention room. It's a small classroom at the end of the B hall. You can tell because the door to this classroom is different than the rest, it doesn't have window.  
Inside are nothing but desks and the occasional poster with the typical 'don't do drugs'-and other over  
used tactics-posters that go unnoticed by kids.  
It wasn't my first time in detention, but it seemed I seldom got detention, compared to Reese.  
We were the only kids there today.  
The teacher sat at the desk, watching us, menacingly, for the first whole five minutes, then announced he had to go but that he 'would be right back.'  
I waited till the door closed to collapse on my desk. This was going to be boring.  
Reese got up from the desk and locked the door.  
"What are you doing?" I started to get that feeling. The one where I knew Reese was up to no good, but it was to my benefit.  
Reese ignored me and picked up a wooden ruler from the desk.  
He held it in one hand and slapped the other end onto his other hand's palm.  
The loud sound of the ruler smacking his flesh made me jump.  
"I think someone's been very naughty. I might need to teach you a lesson." Reese smiled, devilishly.  
"Reese, no!" This was the last place we should be doing this.  
"Oh, don't worry about the teacher; he won't be back for a while."  
He came over to the desk where I was sitting and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me over to the teacher's desk.  
"You'll call me Mr. Reese, and if you don't do what I say, you'll get a spanking."  
"Reese, you can't be serious!"  
"Tsk tsk tsk. I said it's Mr. Reese, and you shouldn't talk back to me."  
He pushed me forward, bending me over the desk, holding me down with a hand on my back.  
"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions, and if you get them wrong you'll be punished."  
"Rees..."  
"Question number one: what am I thinking right now?"  
"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not a mind reader...!"  
"Wrong answer!"  
He slapped my butt with the ruler, making me wince.  
"Okay, next question: what am I thinking about _doing_ to _you_?"  
I think I had a good answer to his question, but then again it might be wishful thinking.  
"I don't know," I answered, lamely.  
"Oh, Malcolm, tsk tsk." He spanked me with the ruler again, and I, being the perv I was, was totally getting off on it.  
"This is your last chance," he warned. "What's my favorite color?"  
Really?  
"Uhm...blue?"  
"Wow, Malcolm..."  
Oh, finally a correct answer?  
"...wrong again."  
He hit me again and I felt it down to my groin, causing a small groan to fall from my mouth.  
"Are you enjoying this," Reese asked, trying to sound in disbelief. He positioned himself behind me and pushed up against me, slowly rotating his hips.  
I could feel how hard he was, and I shamelessly grinded back into him.  
"You don't know anything, do you?"  
Yes, I do, but those were stupid questions!  
"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson, okay? He stepped away, and I mourned the loss.  
"OKAY?"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay, who?"  
"Okay Mr. Reese."  
"Good. Now come here and get on your knees." He pulled me back by my shirt and pushed me down to my knees in front of him. He undid the button on his jeans.  
"Wait, Reese, I don't think I..." I shook my head.  
"It's okay, I'll tell you how."  
I didn't really want to, mostly because yes, I've never given a blowjob before.  
He pulled his pants enough to pull his cock out of boxers. He was rock hard and he roughly ran a hand over himself, presenting it to me.  
I looked up at him momentarily, his hooded eyes and aroused expression made me exhale sharply.  
He thumbed away a drop of pre-cum and gently thrust towards my mouth.  
I guess he noticed me hesitate because he added a small 'please'.  
I inched forward on my knees and experimentally licked the head.  
Reese groaned immediately, and I wanted to hear more.  
I reached up and Reese pulled his hand back, allowing me to grab the base of his cock. I licked him again, letting the taste settle on my tongue. It wasn't exactly a bad taste, just strong and kind of salty.  
I took him in my mouth, testing out how much I could fit before I triggered my gag-reflex.  
Reese bucked in my mouth and I quickly pulled back.  
"I'm sorry," he said, weakly, yet he tugged me closer by my collar.  
I tried again, but this time I bobbed my head, letting my lips slide back and forward on his shaft.  
"Yeah…like that," he husked, running his hand through my hair.  
I tried to do what I would like, so I pushed his dick up against his stomach and lapped at his balls, then continued to lick back up his shaft to take him in my mouth again.  
"Please don't stop," he whined, using both hands in my hair now.  
I couldn't look at his face but I could tell he was completely falling apart. I didn't mind doing this again if it meant hearing him act this way. It seemed like all the times we fooled around he was always in control but now I was in control and watching Reese fall apart was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.  
Reese started panting, pistoning in and out of my mouth, chanting my name over and over again.  
I moaned around his cock, wanting nothing more than to make him feel good.  
Reese pursed his lips, stifling a whimper, with his hand clutching my locks tightly.  
His hips stuttered once more and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp, as I felt hot spurts of cum fall on my tongue. With a final thrust he pulled out, making some of his cum dribble down my chin.  
I let the cum that remained in my mouth sit there for a few seconds, but then it started cooling and it was really gross, but it still felt weird to spit it out so I swallowed it.  
Blegh!  
Reese wiped the rest off my chin with his shirt. He did up his pants and got down on his knees next to me.  
"You're like the best," he giggled. He seemed kind of drunk.  
He kissed me and I let him lick into my mouth, tasting himself.  
"My turn," he said, kissing down my neck, hooking a finger into the waist band of my jeans to pull me closer.  
I looked up at the time. It was almost time to go.  
"There's no time, but why don't you come over?"

Reese was right; the teacher came back shortly after we got back to our desks. I hope the classroom didn't had cameras...

"What if your dad is there?"  
"Well then we can just say you came over to study. We'll have to be quiet." I was going to wink for emphases but I'd probably look stupid doing that. "Wait, isn't your mom supposed to pick you up?"  
"No, she had to work later so I was supposed to walk home, anyways."  
"Oh, well I'm sure we can just call her from our house later, and that will only give our parents more time to spend together."  
"Yeah. Hey can we get something to eat first? I'm so hungry."  
"Yeah, I'll make us a sandwich."  
"I want mine peanut butter."  
"Hey, what's your mom's car doing here?"  
As we approached the house, I could see Lois's van was parked outside the house.  
"Hey maybe they made up already," suggested Reese, poking me in the ribs with his elbow.

We both dropped our backpacks at the entrance as we entered the house.  
"Dad, Reese came over to study so we...oh my God!"  
"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"  
"Dad, I live here!"  
Reese made a noise that sounded like a cry and turned around, covering his eyes.  
Dad and Lois were naked on a mound of laundry on the floor, tangled up in each other.  
"We didn't expect you boys for another hour or so," explained Lois.  
My dad grabbed at whatever piece of clothing he could get, which happened to be one of my shirts, and used it to unsuccessfully try to cover themselves.  
Its okay, I didn't really like that shirt anyways…

* * *

Headcannon: (i don't really like using the term 'headcannon', but idk what other way to say it)  
s5ep11: Ida's Boyfriend- Reese totally knew that Malcolm had his tongue pierced because duh he felt it when they made out and that's the only reason he didn't react when Malcolm made up the excuse about 'being sad about his grandma leaving' to go to the bathroom when his tongue piercing was acting up.  
ー(￣～￣)ξ


	16. Chapter 16

Omg guise, I am so sorry that my updates take eternities. (シ_ _)シ  
I started working…then I _tried_ dating…  
so yeah…I mean, I know you don't care but I totally owe yall an explanation. I'm also working on my Herkabe story so I'm trying my best…hehe (⌒_⌒;)

* * *

"Oh God, I think I'm blind!" Reese kept shaking his head with his eyes closed.  
I closed the door behind me as we both entered my bedroom.  
"Well, I guess they _are_ getting back together, huh?" I shrugged.  
"I don't think we ever were at any risk of them actually getting a divorce. They get all worked up then an hour later they get all lovey-dovey. It's disgusting."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I think they ruined sex for me…"  
Reese caught me staring at him when he said that. He looked like he was going to say something to counteract it, but I shook my head, saying it wasn't necessary.  
"Boys..."  
Reese raised his arm back up over his eyes when Lois peeked into the room.  
She walked in the room, dressed, thank God, ignoring Reese's exaggerated gesture.  
"I was thinking we could all go out for a nice dinner," she suggested, putting a hand on her hip.  
"Ok," I acknowledged with a small nod, while Reese remained the same.

We went to a-not what I would say a 'fancy' restaurant- but a decent one that served something other than pizza and hot wings and didn't have a built in video-arcade.  
I didn't think I would be able to make eye contact with my dad after walking in on them, but I had to after Lois and he said they 'needed to talk.'  
They explained that they would be getting back together so Lois and Reese would be moving back in.  
They didn't have to make such a big deal, it was pretty obvious.  
"We know that you boys don't get along…" started my dad.  
Reese placed his menu over his mouth to try to repress a snicker.  
I punched his knee under the table.  
"Ow!"  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
"What happened," my dad asked Reese.  
"Nothing," he sighed, rubbing his knee.  
"We can't really do much about the room situation, but we got you separate beds."  
"What," we both exclaimed in unison.  
"We knew you'd be happy," smiled Lois.  
"Now, we could only afford a twin sized bed, but at least now you don't have to share beds," replied dad.

"Well this sucks," whispered Reese to me on the drive back.  
"It's not so bad," I offered.  
…we just have _no_ excuse to sleep together now.

"Reese, go get your stuff before we leave," called Lois, as we arrived home.  
We both entered the house to gather Reese's backpack as my dad walked Lois to her car.  
"Alright." Reese picked up his backpack and scooped an arm around my waist to pull me in for a kiss.  
"See you later," he winked, as he left and closed the front door behind him.

I didn't want to mention anything to Reese, but I was kind of worried. We could always sneak into each other's bed, but if we were to get caught, there was no way I could come up with a sane-sounding explanation.

I tried to think of excuses incase a situation of the kind arose later that night.  
We could say it was cold…but like seriously? That was dumb.  
I could make this whole scene about me being scared…or Reese being scared. Of course that would have to have us react very angry on account that 'we had to admit a big fear.' But that's too complicated.  
We could always…no. There _was_ no good excuse.

I saw Reese at school the next day. We had lunch, outside, together-just the two of us.  
I _think_ it _must_ have looked weird. It's not like we sat on the same side or touched hands or anything; but maybe I was making mountains out of molehills.  
I scanned the area. Was there anyone watching us? Was that girl pointing at us? What's that guy laughing at? They are totally looking at us-  
"Calm down, no one even notices," commented Reese, biting into his sandwich.  
"Maybe we should go inside…" I grabbed my stuff to get up and leave, but Reese grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving.  
I dropped back down and furiously shook his grip off.  
"Don't do that," I hissed.  
"Whatever," Reese remarked, resting his cheek on his fist.  
"I'm serious."  
"What's the big deal? It's not like anyone would even care… Are you going to eat that?" He pointed at my cellophane-wrapped dessert.  
"No." I shook my head and slid it to him across the table; still looking around to make sure no one caught that.  
"So who gets the big bed?"  
"Huh?" I finally looked at Reese. He had cream on his upper lip and it bothered me, mostly because I couldn't do anything about it.  
"Yeah, who gets the big bed now that we have to have separate ones?" He licked the cream off his lip.  
"Oh. I don't know. I guess you can have it." I didn't really care about that. "Just…you know…"  
Reese didn't seem to be paying attention.  
I shrugged. "What are we going to do if we got caught…?" I assumed Reese would be on board with the whole 'going to the other's bed during the night' thing, but then again he never said he was…and what if I would be forcing him if I brought it up?  
No, I don't think I worry too much, okay?  
"Well you can just come over to my bed at night, go back to yours before mom or your dad wake up."  
"Shhh," I reminded him, as someone walked by.  
Oh, okay so we were on the same page-  
That sounded exhausting: having to wake up before everyone else…  
"Why don't _you_ come to _my_ bed instead?"  
"Well because I'm getting the big bed."  
"Who said you're getting the big bed?"  
"You said you didn't care."  
Well I didn't, but he didn't have to act like _he deserved_ it.  
"I don't," I admitted.  
"So?"  
I didn't feel like arguing, still.  
"Well I guess it doesn't matter, we just won't sleep together." I looked away from Reese, across the courtyard.  
"Fine. You can have it."  
"What?"  
"If you're gonna get mad…"  
"I'm not mad."  
"Yeah you are," he laughed. "Besides if we don't sleep together how are we ever going to…do it?"  
Reese lowered his voice on the last two words, and it made a shiver go down my spine.  
So the words 'do it' were crude but in his defense, I wouldn't know any other way to say it myself.  
I didn't want to make eye contact again with him, but I forced myself to.  
His green eyes looked really big and bright outside in the sun.  
I'm not sure what my expression looked like, but either way it made him smile.  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, or anything that would have come out would have been muffled by the bell ringing.

Since the weekend was around the corner, dad and Lois thought it was the perfect opportunity to move back in. Well they never really moved out, completely. But more like the time to bring in the bed.

Saturday morning: I waited as Reese and my dad set up the small bed parallel/between the window and mine.  
"You could help us, Princess," scolded Reese as he lowered the side of the bed he was holding.  
"Malcolm, go get the other things from the car," declaimed my dad.  
I didn't get much sleep and it was making me irritable. I was up till late, thinking about what Reese had said at lunch.  
I found some white sheets and a blue duvet with trucks on one side of it.

We were both brushing our teeth and getting ready for bed later than night.  
I started to get into the big bed, when Reese came into the room from the bathroom.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting into bed."  
"That's my bed."  
"Oh my God." I turned and went to the small and bed and got under its covers. "Happy?"  
Reese nodded.  
Reese got into my bed and let out a content sigh, which pissed me off.  
We waited in silence until we heard our parents settle down.  
"Are you coming over, Malcolm, or not?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
I pulled the covers over my head.  
I was just considering taking them off because it was so hot under them, until I felt Reese kneel next to my bed, plucking the covers from my grip.  
"Move over." He shoved me to the edge of the bed and slipped under the covers next to me, and pulled the covers back over our heads.  
He lied on his side, then turned me to face him. Since we both only slept in undershirts and boxers, it was so easy to feel everything through the thin cloths. Our bodies were lined up, and he kept a hand to my back, holding me flush against his chest.  
I was going to at least resist for a while in the beginning, but he kissed me and forced his tongue past my lips and I was moaning in no time, allowing him complete access.  
I let him trail kisses down jaw before he rucked up my shirt, exposing a nipple, which he licked.  
I jutted out my chest, begging for more but he pulled back and returned to kiss me on the lips.  
The hand he had on my waist slowly inched down until he was massaging me through my boxers.  
I broke the kiss to groan into Reese's mouth.  
"Can I?" Reese teased under the waist band of my boxers with his fingertips.  
Oh crap, were we gonna…_do it_?

* * *

I feel so inclined to add some kind of weird sick twist where they totally don't end up doing it- (*-`ω´- )人  
**P.S. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST** ⊙０⊙  
This chapter was going to be the last, but I felt like I should give some fair warning. Idk. (that's why this one is so short)  
**_Things are gonna happen in the next chapter...! OMG_**_... _Start getting excited, people!  
Will this story end with a tragedy or with an awkward sex scene? We might never know  
Stay tuned. ʘ‿ʘ


	17. Chapter 17

Fuck, dudes/dudettes, I can't apologize enough for the delay. ＜(。_。)＞  
But they increased my hours at work and to top it off the computer I work on got busted so I have to write on my laptop and it has no editing program and... *cries* So extra mistakes this time, guys! (⊙﹏⊙)  
I really feel like [I am making] a pattern for Reese always being the initiator of anything sexual/physical. I really hate to straddle him with that reputation... I know it's completely consensual but Malcolm just always seemed a bit more mousey in that sense- especially when it comes to Reese because Reese is bigger than him.  
Oh and Lois probably feels like Malcolm is a very sensitive kid~  
Oh yeah...two characters previously seen in the show in this chapter! (3 if u include the goat) (･｀ｪ´･)つ  
And I edited this so many times, I just want yall to like it! *tears out hair/edits frantically*  
I wrote several alternate endings. There was one where we found out Lois was pregnant but she gets run over and dies, then Hal goes crazy and gets locked up so Malcolm and Reese are sent to different foster homes. Lol (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))  
But I picked this one~ so I hope you like it!  
Dirty talk is so hard to do between them because I can't picture them cussing~ ヽ(゜Q。)ノ

* * *

I nodded.  
Reese gave me a raunchy smile as he slid his fingertips slowly down my stomach, underneath my boxers.  
I hissed when he grabbed the base of my cock, giving it rough, dry tugs. I moaned in protest/pleasure and he chuckled.  
Reese removed his hand for a second to take my hand and guide it down between his legs.  
I took the hint and started rubbing him through his boxers. He was almost completely hard, and it was making me nervous on account of how big he was.  
"Remember that time you came when I was holding you down on the floor," Reese whispered.  
Oh God that was embarrassing!  
I nodded against him.  
"I wanted to fuck you right then and there. You looked so cute when you creamed your pants."  
"Shut up!"  
"Hehehe. It's true." Reese climbed on top of me, pulling his boxers halfway down, under his balls.  
He lied on top of me and grabbed our dicks in his hand, bucking our pelvises together.  
"Mmmm!...Reeese," I moaned, spreading my legs further apart.  
"I love when you say my name like that."  
He stopped and moved down, between my legs and took off my boxers.  
I got up on my elbows to get a better view.  
I watched as he lewdly ran his tongue up the thick vein under my cock, up to the head, where he flicked his tongue repeatedly, never breaking eye contact.  
I pursed my lips, trying not to come then and there.  
"Say it again." He engulfed me down completely, relaxing his throat until I could feel the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat.  
"Ungh! Reese!" I threaded my hand into his locks.  
He let me slip out of his mouth, then shimmied further down the bed and grabbed the back of my thighs, lifting them up so I was completely exposed to him.  
"Wait.." I felt embarrassed being like this.  
"What?"  
"Maybe we should do it differently..."  
"Doggy style?"  
That's one way to put it.  
"Yeah..." I nodded.  
Reese sat back and waited as I assumed the position. I turned around and knelt on the bed, facing away from him.  
"Take off your shirt," he directed, pulling the shirt off me. "Bend over," he went on to instruct, pushing my face into the pillow.  
At this point my ass was in the air for him to see completely and my face was burning into the pillow.  
"Hurry up," I urged.  
"I have to prepare you."  
I buried my face further into the pillow when I heard Reese suckle around the fingers in his mouth.  
I felt him press a cold wet finger between my asscheeks, making me realize I was clutching the pillow so hard my nails were digging through the pillow, making crescent-shaped dents in my palm.  
I think this is the part where it paid off that I started regularly fingering myself when I was in the shower or masturbated. By the fourth time I had done it, it started feeling pleasurable.  
Reese pushed a finger inside and I momentarily forgot how to breathe.  
He slowly worked his finger in and out at a punishable pace, gripping my thigh with his other hand.  
I hated to admit it, but I wanted more.  
"Another."  
"Huh?"  
"Another...finger."  
Behind me, Reese took off his own shirt and started sucking on his fingers again.  
This time I felt the finger tips of two finger prodding at me. They easily went in.  
I had already worked up to three fingers when I was alone, but Reese's fingers were bigger than mine.  
Reese twisted his wrist and turned his finger tips up inside me, hitting a spot that made me cry out.  
"Aungh!"  
"Shhh! Don't be noisy."  
Easy for him to say.  
"I'm trying, okay?"  
Reese did it again and I was fast enough to muffle the wail into the pillow this time.  
He snickered, working his fingers faster now.  
It started to feel really good and I was moaning softly, rocking my hips back in rhythm to his hand.  
I listened as Reese took the one hand off my hip and clumsily tried to push it past the waistband of his own boxers. His own pace on the hand he was working on me faltered as I could hear him touching himself due to the small pants he was breathing.  
My dick started gaining interest, getting hard again, and I took the opportunity to reach past my stomach to touch myself.  
"Reese...nngh...more."  
"Okay," he answered breathlessly.  
He retrieved his fingers only to return with another; he impatiently started fucking them into me.  
I attempted to work my hand in sync with him but it was too hard.  
"Malcolm, are you ready?" Like he read my mind.  
I nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see it so I replied: yes.  
Reese removed his fingers and shifted the mattress around as he struggled to take off his boxers. Once he did, he flung them away.  
As he did that, I turned around and lied on my back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I changed my mind. I want it like this."  
"Okay," he answered, settling himself between my legs.  
"You ready," he questioned again, sounding somewhat more excited than I wish he would.  
I nodded.  
Reese spit into his hand until he formed a small puddle of spit in his palm.  
"Gross," I remarked upon seeing the shiny, bubbly secretion in his hand.  
"Don't be such a girl," he countered.  
He slathered the spit on his cock, spilling most on the bed. He ran a hand over his shaft, admiring his handiwork: his cock shiny with spit.  
When he was content he propped my legs on his shoulders, then leaned forward, practically bending me in half.  
"WAIT! No...not like that."  
"Okay. Shhhh. Sorry." He let me drop my legs down before he shoved them open and pressed them down against the bed.  
"Wait, Im cold," I announced. I'm not stalling, I swear.  
Reese rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket that was half on the floor over his shoulders then laid down on top of me, covering us both.  
"I'm sorry, I.."  
Reese successfully shut me up with a kiss.  
I wrapped my legs around him and Reese shifted onto his knees and reached down between us to grab his cock and lead it to my entrance.  
When I felt the tip of his cock trying to enter, I pulled back from the kiss, gasping; but Reese didn't stop.  
The blunt head slipped inside me. Reese groaned as he pushed himself completely inside me.  
I panted, trying to adjust to the feeling. Reese felt bigger than any of my three fingers ever did.  
Reese rested his forehead on my shoulder.  
"Move," I begged. I hoped that would ease some of the pain.  
I felt him nod on my shoulder before getting up to rest on his forearms that framed my head.  
I looked up into his eyes as I felt every inch of him pull out and slam back in, then immediately broke eye contact again when I let my head back loll back against the pillow and my mouth fall open in a silent yelp.  
I tried to open my legs impossible further around Reese, hooking my arms under his, to grab his shoulders and pull him closer.  
My heart was beating so fast in my chest and vision was spotty.  
I leaned up and kissed Reese, licking into his mouth urgently.  
He kissed back just as desperately, slamming his hips repeatedly against me in an easy rhythm.  
Reese tossed his head back, closing his eyes as he bucked harder.  
"Maalcoolmm," moaned Reese, resting his forehead on mine.  
"It's hot," I mumbled, pulling the blankets off of us and tossing it to the floor. "Please don't stop," I added, pathetically.  
Reese smiled, stopping.  
"Yeah? I didn't know you were such a whore, Malcolm. Well, yeah, I guess I did," he sneered. He snapped his hips, once, fast and hard, making me cry out.  
"Shh" he reminded me. He forced his tongue into my mouth, sloppily kissing me so I couldn't cry out.  
He fucked into me with sharp snaps of his hips, hitting my prostate every time.  
"Fuck, Malcolm, you feel so good,' he drawled, shaking his head.  
"Please touch me," I implored.  
"Turn around," he proclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Do it," he said.  
When I didn't, he pulled out and manhandled me over onto my stomach, then grabbed my hips and moved me to my hands and knees.  
"Ree...nngh!"  
He pushed his cock back inside me, which easily slid in.  
"Its easier like this," he asserted, leaning down on me, pressing his chest to my back.  
I lowered myself down on bracketed elbows while Reese balanced himself on his palms, pistoning in and out of my ass.  
"Please touch me," I begged, again.  
Finally, Reese reached down and started jacking me quickly in heated strokes.  
I churred unabashedly into my pillow. "Hurry," I whined. I could feel my orgasm building up.  
"Are you gonna come," asked Reese.  
I nodded, not caring if he caught it or not.  
"No. I want to see you."  
"Want to see me...nngh..what?"  
"Come."  
"No, I wanna..."  
He squeezed the base of my cock, stopping my orgasm.  
"Ow! Reese!"  
"Please," he asked, kissing my neck.  
"Okay, hurry." All this shifting around was making me impatient.  
He pulled out and moved around again until he was on his back and he had me straddling him.  
"No. I don't like it like this," I insisted.  
"Yes, you do." He grabbed my hips and pushed into me.  
I held myself up by putting his hands on his chest, as he fucked my hips down on his dick.  
"Fuck yourself on me," he urged.  
I raised and lowered myself on Reese as he jerked me off.  
"Malcolm, can I come inside you?"  
Reese pulled me down to lie on him before I could answer. He hugged me around my waist and held me tight until I couldn't move. Instead, he fucked his cock up into me hastily.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Malcolm."  
I felt his squirts of hot cum fill me up as I watched his eyebrows furrow and his mouth drop open. He let go of my waist and moved his hands down to my hips to rock them on himself at his disposal, ensuring he milked every drop inside me.  
"C'mere," he breathed, pushing me back, to sit up on his dick.  
He sat up and propped himself up on one extended hand as he jerked me with the other.  
"Shit!" At this angle he was completely sheathed inside me.  
I leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm coming," I sobbed to him.  
He kissed me forcefully as I came all over his hand and both our stomachs.  
I waited, catching my breath, leaning on him.  
"Here." Reese reached over and picked up my shirt, using it to wipe us both off.  
"No!"  
Reese tittered.  
I tore the shirt from his hand and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Why did he always use _my_ shirt?  
We both laid back down on the bed next to each other, as Reese grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it over us.  
We fell asleep quickly after that.

"Reese! Malcolm!"  
In the morning we were both assaulted awake by Lois calling us.  
I reached out of bed to grab my clothes and slipped them on under the covers while Reese scrambled out of the bed faster than I had ever seen him move and ran to the other bed and got under its covers, a little too late.  
I had the blanket covering me completely, but Lois walked into the room too fast and caught sight of Reese being disrobed under the blankets.  
"Why are you naked," asked Lois, looking at Reese, then at his boxers tossed across the room.  
"I was hot," he answered.  
"Jesus Christ, Reese. What is your problem? Flinging your clothes off like that- Malcolm's probably terrified."  
I tried to suppress my laughter as Lois lectured Reese.

"So," started my dad over breakfast. "How about we all go out, today?"  
"Let's go to the movies! There's this really cool movie I want to watch," chirped Reese.  
"What is it called," asked Lois.  
"Monster truck of death 3: the revenge."  
"Well, maybe Hal and I will watch a different one..."  
"What? I don't want to watch that," I protested, but no one heard me.

Later, after lunch, I was in the shower, getting ready to go to the movies, when suddenly the shower curtain was pulled back.  
"Wah!" I screamed, crossing my arms over my chest, I don't know why. I don't have any breasts.  
A naked Reese snickered, looking me up and down.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"I need to shower, too." He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him.  
"No! Lois or my dad will find us."  
"Not if you're quiet."  
"Don't try anything! I'm still sore from last night." Like it wasn't bad enough having to walk and sit down normally in front of our parents.  
"Relax. I won't."  
I jumped when he reached for the soap, and jolted when he got some shampoo, but he actually behaved.  
By the end of the shower, he didn't even kiss me, and I started worrying.  
Reese behaving? What if he didn't like how we had sex? Maybe that's why he hasn't done anything, he gave up on our sex life!  
So I pushed aside my embarrassment and kissed him.  
"I thought you said no." He looked at me, confused.  
"Well if you don't want to..."  
"No. I do." He kissed me again, pulling me into his arms. "So that means you liked last night?"  
I nodded, nosing down his clavicle.  
"Good, me too."  
I chose a spot on his chest and started alternating between sucking and biting him there.  
"If you get to leave me a hickey I get to do one on you, too."  
After the first one I made another one on the side of his neck, low enough to be covered by a shirt.  
He moved a hand down my back, and I tensed.  
"I'll be gentle," he assured, somewhat mockingly.  
I buried my face in his neck as he pushed two water-slicked fingers into me.  
It hurt a little at first, but soon the familiar feeling of pleasure came rushing back as he began working his digits in and out.  
"Touch me," I pleaded, clinging to him.  
He worked his other hand on my cock, and I gritted my teeth in response.  
"Think you can bend over," asked Reese.  
"No! It's..."  
"Malcolm?" My dad peeked into the bathroom and we both froze.  
"Dad?" I hope our shower curtains aren't see-through.  
"Malcolm is that you?"  
Reese motioned at me frantically to reply.  
"Yeah, d..dad?"  
"Are you in here?"  
"Yes!"  
"I was gonna ask you if you'd help me with something later on-"  
Reese thrust his finger into me suddenly, making me run out of breath.  
"Gnnrgh! Uh yeah dad!"  
"Are you okay, son?"  
"Yeah...*cough*...dad."  
Then it was Lois's turn to poke into the bathroom. "Malcolm, have you seen Reese?"  
Reese chuckled, keeping a constant motion with his hand.  
"Nnngh...no!"  
"Oh cuz' I can't find him anywhere."  
"Did you look in the garage," asked my dad.  
"Can you people get out of here? I'm showering!"  
"Don't have to be rude, Malcolm. We just asked you a question," murmured my dad as he and Lois exited.  
"Jerk!" I propelled Reese away.  
"Did you just call me a jerk, mister?" My dad poked his head back into the bathroom.  
"Uh, no dad! I sneezed," I lied.  
Reese slapped a hand over his mouth just as he was about to guffaw.  
I waited till I heard the door close.  
"Showers over!" I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, ignoring the fact that Reese got to see my ass.  
I got a towel and left to the room to change.

Reese gave me his version of an apology and I accepted in the end.  
"After the movie, come straight back here," warned my dad once we were at the movie theatre.  
"Wanna share something," I asked, perusing the theatre food and their prices.  
"No. That's gay."

We ended up sharing a large popcorn and a large red slushie because Reese wanted a cherry slushie and not a soda.  
"Lets sit in the back," prompted Reese, tossing popcorn into his mouth, from the tub he was holding.  
"Why," I asked, opening the theatre door.  
"So we can make out."  
A man escorting an elderly woman walked by just as he said that. I awkwardly smiled and waved them off.  
"Idiot!" I smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Oh don't act like you don't want to, Malcolm. You act all innocent but you're just a big of a perv as I am."  
"Whatever." As we walked past rows of seats, I noticed only one overweight man, alone, in the theatre.  
No wonder no one was here; who would wanna see this movie?  
Just as he said, Reese guided me to the back row.  
I don't really mind sitting in the back, I suppose.  
"Whoa look! It's a seat for a fat person!" Reese pointed at the two seats where the arm rest between them was lifted up.  
"No." I lowered the arm rest.  
"Oh," said Reese, disappointed.  
I sat down, putting the slushie in the cup holder to my left.  
Reese sat on my right and propped the tub of popcorn on the empty seat next to him before he lifted the arm rest between us, then pulled me close to him.  
"Wait, stop." I pushed him away, making sure no one saw. "Don't do that! Wait until the movie starts- like decent people!"  
"Nobody's watching! Besides, you owe me for the shower."  
"We're not gonna do it on the movie theatre..."  
"It'll be fun."  
"No!"  
"I was just kidding. Relax." He picked the popcorn up and started eating it before reaching over and taking the slushie.  
"Don't eat it all just yet. Wait till the movie starts," I reminded him.  
"Aww...I wanted extra butter!" Reese looked into the tub of popcorn.  
"Okay, go get some."  
"Come with me."  
"Fine." I don't think we'll risk losing our seats.

"Be careful," I prompted at Reese.  
Reese decided to get a cup and fill it with liquid butter, for dipping I guess, even _after_ he put butter on the popcorn.  
"It's hot," he said, holding it with his fingertips.  
"Here, let me hold it." I'm sure he would end up spilling it, so I took it from him and gave him the popcorn to hold instead.  
"Stop eating it," I snapped, looking over my shoulder.  
"Oomph!"  
I ran right into someone, spilling the cup in my hand, partially on her shirt.  
"I'm really sorry!" I handed some of the napkins I took to the girl, because I figured wiping the butter right of her blouse was inappropriate.  
She wiped her blouse but then caught sight of Reese. "Uh, Reese?"  
"Allison," he replied, somewhat startled.  
Who's Allison?  
Reese looked like he was just caught with his hand down his pants by his mom.  
This so-called Allison was a pretty little blonde.  
"Hi, Reese. How have you been," she questioned.  
"Uh fine...!"  
"Who are you," she asked me, politely.  
"I'm, uh, Reese's brother," I answered.  
"You never told me you had a brother," she said, looking very confused.  
"STEP-brother. I'm Reese's step brother," I corrected. "I'm sorry about your shirt."  
"Oh." She nodded, smiling but still looking confused. "It's okay, I guess." She inspected her shirt.  
"Hey."  
A blond boy holding a tub of popcorn and balancing two sodas on his other arm came up behind her.  
"Oh! This is my date, Josh," she said to us, grabbing one of the sodas. "This is Reese..and what's your name again," she directed at me, after she took a sip of soda.  
"I'm Malcolm," I said, giving a curt wave at Josh.  
Josh gave me a once over and then gave me a bawdy smile.  
I averted my eyes.  
"So what movie are you guys watching," asked Allison.  
"That monster truck one," I reported, rolling my eyes.  
"Oh, we're going to see that one too! We should sit together," suggested Allison.  
Suddenly the thought of being alone with Reese and dodging his salacious suggestions throughout the movie seemed great.  
The four of us walked back to the theatre but once we reached the doors I let Allison and Josh go first so I could pull Reese aside.  
"I swear nothing happened!" Reese waved around his hands in defense.  
"What are you talking about? Who is she?"  
"I used to go out...with her..."  
Oh...?  
"But we never did anything, I swear!"  
"Alright, calm down. It's not a big deal. Just act normal."  
Well it wasn't, okay? I mean, she was with her own date so everything should be okay...  
We went back inside and found them already seated. However, they sitting a seat away from the edge.  
"Here, Reese, you can sit next to me." Allison motioned to the seat next to her, which was the last in the row.  
Reese threw me a glance, but I didn't really say anything because why would two _step-brothers_ be intent on sitting next to each other? So I sat next to Josh, with Allison and Josh between Reese and I.  
Reese and Allison were busy discussing the movie, and that just left an awkward silence between Josh and I.  
"So, did Allison pick the movie," I asked Josh.  
"Yeah, I'm guessing you also got dragged to this, too?"  
I nodded.  
"So are you and Reese...a thing?" He asked, low enough that Allison didn't hear, eating a handful of popcorn.  
A thing?  
I caught Reese's eye for a second. "No, no. We're step-brothers."  
What? It's not like I need to announce to the whole world that we're gay.  
"Oh cool." Josh turned back to the screen, seeming uninterested.

The movie was the most insipid thing I have ever seen.  
Apparently, the protagonist, a brown monster truck named Dirk wanted to go and smash a family of cars that were responsible for the motor-removing of his dad, which was a car as well...  
I have no idea how someone could even make this.  
Josh absent-mindedly tossed popcorn kernels into his mouth as Reese and Allison both watched the movie in amazement, laughing at all the stupid jokes in the movie that were supposed to be funny.  
"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced, not really making sure anyone heard because no one probably cared.

I splashed water on my face. I'm not jealous. This just sucks. I'm sure Reese doesn't like her...  
but they do seem to make a good couple...  
The bathroom door opened and my heart half-jumped expecting it to be Reese, but it was Josh instead.  
"Oh...! Hey." I smiled, unconvincingly.  
"Sorry about your boyfriend," stated Josh, coming over to the sink next to me and washing his hands.  
"What?"  
"Reese. He's your boyfriend, huh?"  
"Wha..uh..nooo...haha."  
"I'm not stupid, Malcolm. I saw how you were constantly looking over at them. And you should have seen your face when Allison suggested we sit together. And what's funniest is that you lied about it when I asked you, even though it's totally obvious. Allison is probably the only person in the whole theatre that didn't realize it, because she's dumb as a post."  
I was speechless. I wondered if there was still a chance for me to deny it. Innocent till proven guilty, right?  
"And what's worst is that you actually believe Reese is gay. The minute you left they started making out."  
"...Reese wouldn't do that..."  
"Go see for yourself," Josh pointed over his shoulder.  
I tried not to run, but quickly paced to the theatre. Once I was inside, I peeked in and saw that Reese and Allison were both missing from their seats.  
"Probably took it to the backseat of a car," suggested Josh, appearing behind me.  
I started to get that familiar knot in my stomach that I get when I get nervous.  
Reese wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't.  
"Don't worry Malcolm, just forget them. You're too good for an idiot like Reese anyway." Josh put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.  
"Are you hitting on me?" I tried to shake him off but he had a tight grip.  
"Me? Please. No, I'm not gay," Josh laughed, but pushed me against a wall. He kicked my legs apart, grinding his hips down against my own.  
"Get off...!"  
"That's what I plan on doing," chuckled Josh.  
"What are you doing?"  
We both turned to see Allison walking into the theatre.  
"Oh Allison, I was just teaching Malcolm some fighting techniques," explained Josh.  
That filthy little liar.  
"Where's Reese," I asked, noticing Reese wasn't with her.  
"Well he went to go find you," conceded Allison.  
"But I never left..?"  
"Oh yeah. Well Josh said you left because you were mad or something so Reese ran after you. To find you. But wait, why are you here then..."  
"WHERE DID REESE GO?"  
"I don't know, but he looked very worried..." noted Allison.  
I ran past them to go look for Reese. Where could Reese have gone? I can't believe I ever believed anything that jerk Josh said. I knew Reese would never do that to me.  
I went back to check the bathrooms and even some other screening rooms, but to no avail. I tried looking in the arcade by the movie theatre, but he wasn't there either.  
I looked around on the street, but the only other thing around was the zoo across the street.  
It's worth a try.

_Who was I kidding, maybe Reese did go off with Allison, and they just set that whole thing up to get rid of me, I mean they were obviously acting; no one could be that stupid._  
_I should just give up and go back to find my dad._

Where would Reese go? Probably to see the monkeys. So I checked there first. Nothing. I tried the tigers, but nothing there, either.  
I looked in the humid tropical birds room, the dark reptile room, and the crocodiles.  
Maybe I was looking at it in the wrong way- maybe Reese was looking in the places he thought _I_ would go.  
Or maybe Reese is Reese and got distracted.  
I went into an aquatic exhibit that was dark inside; the only lights came from the illuminated fish tanks. I walked around the exhibit, and stopped at the big fish tank in the middle of the room.  
I admired the small paracanthurus hepatus that swam by itself along the tank. Then I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the fact that most idiots would just call it a 'Dory'.  
The sun was starting to set and I had probably looked for over an hour by now.  
I went to the last place I thought I'd find Reese: the smelly pens where they have goats and sheep.  
It was mostly filled with little kids that were feeding the animals.  
Maybe Reese wasn't here after all..  
"I'm not falling for your goat mind games!"  
Hmm...  
I found Reese towards the back, arguing with a goat.  
"Reese?"  
"Malcolm! We must go! The goat!" He pulled me from the pen of gaping children and parents.  
"Reese I was looking al..."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad. I thought you _wanted_ me to sit next to Allison, you know so we'd seem normal, but then you just left all mad..."  
"No I didn't leave because I was mad, I just went to the bathroom."  
"...and I looked for you and I thought you might be here but then that goat came after me...So you weren't mad?"  
"No! It was Josh! He lied to us both."  
"That jerk! I should kick his ass. What did he say to you," Reese asked.  
"No nothing, really..." In the end I decided not to tell Reese about Josh hitting on me to avoid further problems.  
"...but Allison mentioned you were _really worried_..." I teased.  
"I...I wasn't worried...! I just didn't want you to get all mad, like you always do. It's annoying," he 'complained', crossing his arms.  
Oh?  
I raised an eyebrow and Reese averted his gaze.  
"Wait! Mom, and your dad; they're gonna be pissed," he exclaimed looking down at his watch.  
We ran through the zoo, and out across the street to the movie theatre parking lot.  
Luckily, we found them both by the car.  
"Where have you been," demanded Lois. "Your movie was over three hours ago!"  
"You know you're not supposed to run off," my dad jumped in.  
"We got lost.."  
"Save it. Get in the car. We spent two hours looking for you!"

By the time we got home, it was already dark outside. And on account that we got lost, we didn't have time to go out for dinner, so it was off to bed hungry as our punishment.

We were both in our rooms getting ready for bed.  
I personally think it still felt kinda weird changing in front of each other...a little bit.  
"You know, this time lets move it to my bed, okay?" Reese suggested.  
"What?"  
"For tonight."  
"Oh." I blushed.  
"Kids can you come in here?" Lois called us to the kitchen.  
We entered the kitchen and looked at them expectantly.  
"We have some news: Dewey is moving in with us."  
"What, why?" Reese threw his arms out in exclamation.  
"Things weren't working out with your father, so he's coming to live with us."  
"Where is he going to sleep," questioned Reese.  
"With you, in the big bed," answered Lois.  
"When is he coming?"  
"Tomorrow."  
We slinked back to the room, quiet and somewhat confused.  
I wouldn't really mind Dewey moving in, I guess. He didn't seem like a bad kid, at least Reese never mentioned it.  
"This sucks!" Reese closed the bedroom door then let himself fall down on the smaller bed. "Now that my brother is moving in, we won't even have a chance to...!"  
"I don't really mind," I interrupted. "Besides, that give us a chance to be more creative." I smiled, hoping it would give Reese a whole new positive outlook on the situation.  
Reese looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed.  
"You know..." I explained. I sat down on the bigger bed facing him.  
Reese gave a nod and raised an eyebrow, rising from the bed slowly.  
Uh-oh.  
"I didn't mean now."  
Reese made the bed dip as he placed his knees on either side of my lap, pushing me down on the bed, straddling my hips. "But we are all alone right now." He slipped a hand under my shirt and rubbed a calloused thumb over my nipple.  
I cringed at my sensitivity.  
Reese dipped down and licked a stripe up my jaw.  
I shivered as he reached over and turned off the lamp by the bed.  
But he was right, if this was the last night we would have alone, in the room, then might as well make the best of it.  
I felt around the dark, trying to find Reese's face. I found his jaw and pulled him down for a kiss.  
"We're not going to sleep tonight," Reese whispered sultrily.  
"Isn't it kinda weird doing it on the bed you and your little brother are going to be sleeping in," I asked into the dark.  
"Oh yeah, I decided you can have the big bed."

THE END

* * *

I feel like I left a window to perhaps continue the story later on? But it'd have to be a oneshot. (maybe Josh (from the episode New Neighbors) comes back! hahaha)  
I have never read any Josh/Malcolm before, but I'd like to.  
And of all people Reese was ever with, Allison was the only one I liked~  
But I want to finish my Herkabe story first.  
Oh but I also really want to write a Reese/Malcolm circa s1. No, I don't find them attractive as 10yr olds...hehehe (－ｏ⌒)  
I hope you liked it ヾ(＾∇＾)  
and I hope none of yall exposed yourself to this whole thing in one sitting...no one should be exposed to my tatty writing for more than 3 minutes at a time lol


End file.
